


The Adventures Of Young Peter Maximoff

by Istoletime



Category: Marvel, Mutants - Fandom, Quicksilver - Fandom, WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Other, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie), Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, The Avanger, X-Men References, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie) Spoilers, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istoletime/pseuds/Istoletime
Summary: It was the 31st of October 1968, a 13 year old Peter had been dragged to a Halloween Party by his Mom. He didn't want to be there, he'd rather be at home watching Bonanza. What's the worse that could happen?
Relationships: Agnes (WandaVision)/Pietro Maximoff, Family - Relationship, Mother and Son - Relationship, Pietro Maximoff & X-Men Team
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Peter's Mischievous Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time posting my oneshots here, I have many more on my Fanfiction.net account. I mostly roleplay Peter Maximoff on Twitter, I've roleplayed him since 2014.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue
> 
> It was the 31st of October 1968, a 13 year old Peter had been dragged to a Halloween Party by his Mom. He didn't want to be there, he'd rather be at home watching Bonanza. What's the worse that could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are a few random oneshots I've been working on since the first lockdown in March 2020, I'm in the vulnerable group and I had a lot of time on my hands. So I thought I may has well get back on the writing bandwagon, I mean five months inside of my house... I needed something to do!
> 
> I thought I'd put all of my oneshots into one big story and keep them all together.
> 
> Keep safe everybody!

The Community Halloween Party - 1968

Peter wasn't looking forward to the annual Halloween Party that was being hosted at the local Town Hall this year, he had tried everything to get out of it. But his Mom had insisted that he should go with her, she didnt want to go by herself. Apparently his Mom had told him that he should get of his basement more and make some friends, but he wasn't too keen on the idea.

If only Peter's Mom knew that the kids at his school teased him since his mutant ability had manifested, it had been hard for him to keep it a secret. One day his hair was brown like his Mom's hair, the next day it was grey. It was a lot for him to take in at first, but with his grey locks came speed and he loved it. But it did make him question who was his Father? He had asked his Mom many times about it, but she refused to tell him the identity of his Father.

Parking up on the car park in his Mom's Rambler Wagon Peter sighed while he looked out of the car's window, he really didn't want to go to the Halloween Party. He knew most of the kids from his class would be there, he didn't fancy being called Silver the Kid tonight. He looked at his Mom and cupped his hands together on his lap, he was going to try one more time to get out of going to the party.

" Mom, do we really have to go the party?" Peter asked with a sigh. " Can't we just go home and watch Bonanza? I'll get us some pizza and soda, it can be family night."

" Please don't be difficult, it's just once a year." Marya replied.

" I know that, but you're pregnant." Peter said while his gaze lowered towards her stomach. " Shouldn't you like be putting your feet up and resting between your work shifts? You work hard Mom, I think you should be resting. Yeah, I think I'm right. I know I'm right, trust me... I'm your Son."

" Don't be difficult Peter!" Marya sighed, she was getting annoyed with his constant questions and excuses to get out of going to the party. " Please, just one evening out of the house! That's all I'm asking of you Peter, just do this one thing for me! Okay?"

" Okay, I'll do this one thing for you..." Peter replied.

" Do you promise?" Marya asked.

Peter sighed and nodded his head at her, the things he had to do for his Mom. He got out of the car and closed the door behind him, he could hear music playing already from the Town Hall. Following after his Mom he put his hands in his pockets and kept his gaze fixed on the ground, he then had to listen to his Mom going through the set ground rules he had to follow when he was out in public.

" Okay Peter, you know the rules. No stealing, no swearing or using your ability around other people. Just act normal." Marya said with a stern tone in her voice. " I only set the rules because I want to protect you, you do understand that right?"

" Of course I do..." Peter replied.

Peter felt his Mom's hand on his shoulder, he looked up at her and smiled. He knew he was one lucky kid to have a loving and supporting Mom like her, she really cared for him. After all the news reports lately about mutants causing trouble he knew she only wanted what was best for him, that's why he tried his best to behave himself for her.

" We'll have a Bonanza night tomorrow, I promise." Marya smiled.

Peter gave his Mom a thumbs up and turned his full attention towards the Town Hall, they could get through this together as a team. It had always been him and her against the world, that's the way he liked it. But soon it would all change, he'd be having a baby Brother or Sister in another six months time.

It wasn't long until they were at the entrance of the Town Hall, he could see colorful lights and paper pumpkins hanging from the ceiling through the glass window of the door. He walked through the doorway with his Mom, he planned on staying close to her for most of the night. Looking around the room he could see many familiar face from the community, the local shopkeeper and teachers from his school were there.

" Marya! Over here!" Someone yelled.

The voice calling his Mom's name soon caught Peter's attention, it was one of his Mom's work friends. She was pretty tall and slim, she wore her hair up in a bun. He had never really spoken to her before, but he recognized her from the club his Mom work at part time. He felt himself getting pushed to one side, she was kind of rude. He cleared his throat loudly which caught his Mom's attention, she gave him a smile and asked him to get her a soda.

Peter did has he was told, he got himself and his Mom some soda from the refreshment table on the other side of the hall. Returning to his Mom he gave her one of the sodas and checked out the room once again. He could see some kids from his class sitting at a table, they were laughing and joking. One of them made eye contact with him and licked their tongue out at him while they gave him the middle finger, how he would love to get some pay back for all the naming calling he had to go through at school.

" Be good, okay?" Marya said, she gently took hold of him by his arm and kissed his cheek. " I'll just be sitting with Barbara over at that table by the window, come and find me if you need anything."

" Sure, I'll see you later." Peter said.

" And Peter, remember what I said. No misbehaving." Marya said while she whispered into his ear. " Just one night off, that's all I'm asking for..."

" Yeah I got it, I know the drill Mom!" Peter sighed.

Peter took a swig of his soda and watched his Mom leave with her work friend, but his gaze soon returned to that group of kids. He could see what they were doing, they were flicking candy at smaller kids and popping balloons behind old people's backs. He wasn't going to let them get away with it, but he knew he could get away with anything.

Last year some of those kids from his class had beaten him up and stole his lunch money, but it be would different this year though. It was his first Halloween Party he'd been to since his mutant ability had manifested, he felt more cocky and stronger. No one would bully him again after he had finished with them, he quickly checked on his Mom before he made his way to the middle of the dance floor.

The song Shakin' All Over by Johnny Kidd & The Pirates was playing, it seemed like the party was now in full swing. Taking another swig of his soda he took his goggles from his jacket's inside pocket and put them on, he looked over his shoulder at his Mom just in case she was watching him.

" It's time for slow dance." Peter smirked.

Pulling his goggles over his eyes time slowed down for him, the people around him were like statues. It made him think about the party game musical statues, but without any music and just stillness. No talking or music could be heard, the disco lights were frozen into one place and his Mom had no idea what he was about to do next.

Flicking some slow moving confetti from in front of his nose Peter threw his soda cup over his shoulder, he was ready to unleash his mischief upon the unaware party guests. He zoomed forward and grabbed two rolls of toilet paper from a woman's hand, he sped around the room and allowed the paper to flow behind him. A big grin began to creep across his face, he was enjoying this way too much.

Next he jumped up onto a table where the group of kids from his class were sitting, he smirked while he let go of the empty toilet paper rolls. The force beneath his feet made the drinks and cakes slowly move into the air, this was going to get messy. Stopping for a second he had a little dance on the table top, he did the twist and the Batman dance.

Peter smiled before his attention was drawn to one of the kids at the table, it was a boy called Bobby. He had been bullied by this kid more than once, Bobby had made gym class hell for him for years. Maneuvering a slice of cake with his hand in front of the boy's face Peter licked his tongue out at him, he deserved what was coming to him.

Jumping from the table and popping some balloons around another group of other kids from his class he didn't like he kept going, he wasn't going to stop just yet. Peter moved chairs from beneath sitting kids and stuck Halloween candy on one girl's face, he even replaced a candy apple with a Gobstopper. He poured pickle juice into cups of soda and put rubber spiders into a sandwich one kid was about to eat, he was getting revenge on all the kids who called him Silver the Kid at school.

Finally stopping Peter helped himself to a plate of candy apples, he choose the biggest candy apple. He took a bite from the delicious sticky treat while time returned to it's normal pace, this was always the fun part for him. He watched as kids screamed and people around them looked on in horror at the chaos they were witnessing, they were all confused. He couldn't help but laugh at kids falling onto their backsides and the cake slice splatting into Bobby's face, but he felt someone's gaze burning into the back of his skull.

Peter looked over at his Mom, the angry expression on her face said it all. His smile soon faded from his face, he knew he was in big trouble. Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand he couldn't help but mouth the words " Happy Halloween." to his Mom, this could be the last Halloween he'll ever get to see outside of his basement.


	2. Happy Mothers Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue
> 
> The year was 1969, it was Mothering Sunday. Peter had gotten use to his mutation over the last two years, but how would he handle Mother's Day?

Mother's Day

May 1969.

It was Sunday morning and Peter had woken up early today, it was Mother's Day. He planned on making his Mom some pancakes for breakfast and a pot of hot coffee before she left for Church, he was still banned from the Church due to the Baby Jesus incident with the sunglasses. There was also the red wine incident, he had accidentally catapulted the bottle of red wine at the Priest and knocked him out for a few minutes. But for now he had to wake his younger Sister up and get her ready for the day, he did it most mornings so his Mom could sleep in before she had work.

Peter zoomed up the basement's staircase and headed to his Sister's bedroom, he slowly opened the bedroom's door. The bedroom was dimly lit and quiet, there was some sunlight shining through a gap in the curtains. He stepped into the room and quietly closed the door behind him, but he was surprised to see that Lorna was already awake. He could see Lorna standing up in her crib, her tiny hands holding onto the crib's bars while she starred up at a baby mobile hanging above her crib.

Lorna's gaze soon wandered over to her big Brother, she laughed before she disappeared beneath her pink blanket. She wanted to play Peekaboo with him, this was one of her favourite games first thing in the morning. She lay beneath the blankets and remained still, she was waiting for Peter to come and find her.

" What are you up to, huh?" Peter asked, he walked over to the crib and rested his hands on the crib's bar. " We've got stuff to do this morning, remember? We spoke about this last night before I put you to bed."

" No!" Lorna replied.

" Dude, it's important!" Peter said.

Lorna giggled from beneath her blanket while she kicked her legs, she seemed to be in a good mood which was a good start to the day. Peter pulled the blankets away from her and tickled her sides, she wiggled around while she smiled happily at her Brother. She laughed loudly before he scooped her up into his arms, he really loved being a big Brother. He had been an only child for years, it had taken him time to get use to having a baby Sister around but he couldn't imagine a world without her in it now.

Peter carried her over to the changing mat and lay her down on it, he then quickly changed her cloth nappy in seconds. A puff of talcum powder lingered in the air in front of Peter's face, he coughed and wafted it away from his face with his hand. Lorna kicked her legs with excitement while Peter threw her wet cloth nappy into the washing basket near the changing area, when he was done he picked her up from the mat.

Lorna grabbed hold of her Brother's shirt's collar, she held onto it tightly and sucked at her fist. This normally meant that she was hungry, he knew what his baby Sister liked for breakfast. She was easy to please when it came to food, she would eat anything that was placed in front of her.

" What do you want for breakfast?" Petered asked, he bounced her gently in his arms. " Porridge, porridge or porridge? You know since that's all you've got until Mom goes grocery shopping today, it's a good job it's your favourite right now."

" No!" Lorna replied.

" Porridge it is then!" Peter said.

Peter carried Lorna out of the bedroom and closed the door quietly behind him, he didn't want to wake his Mom up just yet. He never zoomed around the house with his younger Sister, she may end up getting hurt if he used his speed with her in his arms. They made their way to the kitchen and opened the kitchen's blind, it was around 7am. It was really early, but Peter couldn't sleep sometimes due to the amount of sugary treats he ate before bedtime.

" Okay Lorna, let's get you some breakfast." Peter said.

Peter placed Lorna down in her highchair and prepared her breakfast, he was use to making up her bottles of milk by now. He gave her the bottle of milk while he made her a bowl of baby porridge, it was soon ready and he placed the bowl of porridge down in front of his Sister. He left his Sister eating her porridge while he went to get the ingredients he would need for the pancakes he planned on making for his Mom, he had already looked up what he would need in his Grandma's cook book.

" Self raising flour, eggs, milk and caster sugar." Peter said to himself. " No whisky, that's my Grandma's special pancake recipe."

Peter took what he needed from the cupboard, he then placed them down on the kitchen counter and zoomed over to the fridge. He got the milk and eggs, next he would need a mixing bowl. He zoomed around the kitchen and gather everything he would need for the pancake recipe, he was ready to begin cooking in seconds.

Peter wasn't the worlds greatest cook, the amount of times he had burnt fried eggs he was surprised that he hadn't caused a fire yet. But he was getting cooking lessons from his Grandma, that's what he did on weekends. He could make sandwiches and cereal though, it was a start.

" Hey Lorna, do you want to be my kitchen assistant?" Peter asked.

Peter looked over at his younger Sister, she was too busy drinking her milk to answer him back. Her eyes were partly closed while she curled a piece of her hair around her finger, she was in milky heaven by the expression on her face. He sighed to himself and turned his attention back to the mixing bowl, he now had to mix everything together. He emptied some flour into the bowl, he added one egg and one tablespoon of caster sugar. Next he poured some milk into the bowl, he grabbed a whisk and quickly mixed the ingredients together in the bowl.

" Oh shit!" Peter muttered.

Pancake batter splattered across the counter as he mixed it together, he wasn't the most tidiest of people when it came to cooking. When he was done he wiped some batter away from his cheek with the back of his hand while he added some cooking oil to a frying pan, he switched the stove on and waited for the hob to heat up. It wasn't long before the cooking oil in the pan began to spit and sizzle, it was now time to add the pancake batter. He took a ladle from the cutlery draw and scooped some of the pancake mixture into the frying pan, he watched the mixture bubble in the pan.

" It's looking good!" Peter smiled.

Using the spatula Peter moved it around the outside of the pancake, he was making sure it wasn't burning or sticking to the pan. He left the pancake to cook while he prepared the kitchen table, he threw a yellow tablecloth over the table and placed two plates on table mats. He had stolen his Mom some flowers from a Florist yesterday, he hoped she didn't find out.

Peter had stolen his Mom some colourful Chrysanthemums, it wasn't his fault that someone had left them outside of the store. The Chrysanthemums were also known as the Mums of Chrysanthemum, he had learnt that in school a few years ago. He was surprised he still remembered that little bit of information, he normally slept through some of his lessons.

" Do you think Mom will like them?" Peter asked.

" No." Lorna replied.

Peter rolled his eyes at his younger Sister, she always used the word no when you asked her anything these days. It was one of the only words she liked using right now, she could also say Mama and spoon but she didn't say those words often. He placed the vase of flowers in the middle of the table and arranged them nicely, there was only so much you can do with Chrysanthemums.

Zooming back over to the frying pan Peter grabbed the spatula and flipped the pancake over, it looked pretty good. It was a little burnt around the edges, but he could easily hide it with some syrup. Using the spatula he removed the cooked pancake from the frying pan, he added more mixture to the pan and left it cooking.

" Next on my list is orange juice." Peter said.

Peter took some oranges from the fruit bowl and cut them in half on the kitchen's counter, he held one half of an orange over a glass while he squeezed it with his hand. Orange juice squirted across the counter side, he opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by his Sister. She was laughing at him, Peter licked his tongue out at his Sister and she ended up throwing her bottle at him.

The bottle bounced off Peter's head and rolled across the kitchen's floor, his Sister was becoming a pain in the ass lately. She wasn't even one yet, he dreaded to think what she would be like when she hit the terrible twos. If she was anything like him when he was that age she would be handful, but luckily for his Mom there was only one Peter Maximoff.

" Hey!" Peter frowned.

Lorna just laughed at him and spooned some of her porridge into her mouth, she wasn't bothered that she had hurt her big Brother. Peter finished squeezing the oranges into the glasses, there was barely half a glass in one of them. He picked his Sister's bottle up from the floor and placed it on the table, he then threw the used oranges into the trash can. Returning back to the stove he flipped the pancake over and repeated this method many times until he had a pile of pancakes on a plate, he was now on his last one.

Moving the spatula around the pancake he flipped it over easily, but he smirked to himself when he got an idea. He wanted to flip this pancake to see how high it would go, but he waited until it was cooked through first. He switched off the stove and took the frying pan from it's hob, he stood far away from his Sister while he flipped the pancake in the pan.

The pancake didn't flip that high, so he decided to flip the pancake once again just to see if he could get it to go any higher. The second time around the pancake flew into the air and hit the kitchen's ceiling, but it didn't return to the frying pan this time.

" Shit..." Peter muttered.

Peter stared up at the pancake, it was stuck on the ceiling. Lorna pointed up at the pancake and repeated the swear word Peter had said, he told her not to say that naughty word. He could see the pancake slowly pealing away from the ceiling, he readied himself to catch it in the frying pan. But at that very moment his Mom walked into the kitchen, he froze as the pancake fell from the ceiling and landed on the top of his Mom's head.

Peter heard his Sister laughing from her highchair, he just stood there and waited for his Mom to yell at him about the pancake landing on her head. His Mom was stunned at first, she had no idea what had just landed on her head. She pulled the pancake from her hair and looked over at Peter, she was ready to blow her top.

" Oops!" Peter muttered.

" Peter!" Marya yelled. " What are you doing?!"

" Happy Mother's Day!" Peter said.

" Mama!" Lorna said.

Peter's Mom's expression softened, she seemed touched that Peter had make an effort for Mother's Day. His Mom smiled at him and looked over at Lorna sitting in her highchair, he had done good this day. Lorna was drumming her spoon against her food bowl, there was porridge all around her mouth and on the highchair's plastic tray.

Placing the frying pan back on the stove Peter took the plate of pancakes from the counter, he then showed them to his Mom with a big grin on his face. Some of the pancakes had burnt edges and holes in them, but they looked editable which was the main thing.

" I made more, they're Grandma's recipe." Peter said while he held the plate towards her. " No whisky though, that's illegal for my age group."

" You did all of this for me?" Marya asked, she rested her hands on her hips while she looked around the kitchen." The kitchen is a mess! I hope you'll be tidying up after yourself."

" Of course, you're my Mom after all." Peter replied.

" And the kitchen?" Marya asked.

" The kitchen will be spotless by the time you return from Church." Peter replied with a sigh. " I'll even do the laundry and tidy the living room, you know since I'm still banned from Church over the red wine incident. May I add that it still wasn't my fault, I was provoked!"

" I believe you, thank you." Marya smiled, she walked over to him and rested her hands on his shoulders. " But not about the red wine incident, I know that was all you."

Peter's Mom gave him a hug, he was surprised that she was actually giving him a hug since it didn't happen that often. Peter had to hold the plate of pancakes to one side so none of them fell on the floor, he didn't want to spoil their breakfast. His Mom told him that she appreciated his kind gesture, she pulled Peter away from her and cupped his face with her hands before she kissed him on the cheek. It was rare that his Mom was affectionate with him, he loved his Mom but he did drive her crazy with his mischievous ways.

" What would I do without you?" Marya asked.

" I don't know, you'd probably be richer I guess..." Peter replied.

" And the flower are beautiful, where did you get them?" Marya asked.

" Grandma got them for me." Peter replied.

" Are you sure about that?" Marya asked.

" Yep, I'm sure." Peter smiled.

Peter's Mom sat down at the table while Peter served her some pancakes, he zoomed over to the cupboard and grabbed a bottle of maple syrup. He placed the syrup down on the table and sat down across from his Mom while he suffered a whole pancake into his mouth. Peter wiped some drool from his chin, he helped himself to some more pancakes and poured maple syrup all over the top of them.

Matya rolled her eyes at her Son and tucked into her own breakfasts, but it wasn't long until Lorna flicked some of her porridge at her Brother. The porridge splattered across his cheek, he couldn't help but laugh at his Sister. This was a normal Sunday morning at the Maximoff residence, but the chaos had only just begun for this young mutant.

« Prev Ch 2 of 9 Next »


	3. I Want Candy! - Easter With The Maximoffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue
> 
> It was 1968, Easter Sunday. There was an Easter Egg Hunt being held at the local Church. Peter would rather be at home watching Sunday morning cartoons and eating cereal, what's the worse that could happen?

Easter Sunday -14th of April 1968

Easter Sunday was another one of Peter's favourite holidays, it involved chocolate eggs and other Easter activates. He normally went to church with his Mom and his Grandma Maximoff, but he had been banned from church services for the next three months over the baby Jesus sunglasses incident. He had no idea how they found out it was him though, but he hadn't thought his prank through. His sunglasses had his name carved into it's frame, he was the only Peter Maximoff in his neighbourhood.

Peter wasn't bothered about missing church anyway, he would rather spend his Sunday mornings in front of the television watching Mighty Mouse and eating cereal. Peter and his Mom left their house about an hour before the church service began, they were going to pick up his Grandma Maximoff first. Pulling up outside of Peter's Grandma's house in his Mom's Rambler Wagon he peered through the car's back window, he waited patiently for her to appear.

Waving to her when she finally opened the front door to her house he zoomed out of the car to meet her, he immediately took her handbag from her hand and rummaged through it until he found a packet of Twizzlers.

" Hey Grandma!" Peter said.

" Hello Peter, I see you've found that treat I left in my bag for you." Grandma said while she locked the front door of her home. " You should really ask first before you rummage through my handbag, Marya won't be too pleased."

" But it's our thing, she just doesn't get it." Peter said.

Peter's Grandma liked spoiling him, he was her only Grandchild after all. She was a kind old soul with a wicked sense of humour, she was also a bit of a gambler. She had short grey hair, brown eyes and she liked wearing vintage dresses with cardigans. She was very elegant and set in her ways, but she supported Peter even though he was different from other kids.

When Peter's mutant ability first manifested he ended up in hospital with a broken arm and a badly bruised face, he had been out cycling that day. His mutant ability had caught him off guard, he lost control of his bicycle and ended up crashing into a wall. His Mom was beside herself with worry when she arrived at the hospital, that's when she had no choice but to tell him about his Father being a mutant.

Peter was taken back at first, his hair started to turn grey and it upset him that his body was changing. It was like puberty but ten times worse, he quickly fell into depression. But his Grandma stepped up and took care of him while his Mom went to work, she comforted Peter each time he had an accident or if he was struggling to control his ability. She even managed to find other mutants he could speak to at Hippy Communities, they told him that his gift was a cosmic force of nature. It took him months to learn how to control his mutant ability, but he soon got the hang of it.

" All set to go, let's be quick." Grandma said.

Peter's Grandma took her handbag from him and guided him along the pathway with her hand on his back, he looked up at her and offered her one of his Twizzlers. She shook her head at him and told him her false teeth may fall out if she had one of his treats, he knew that was a lie though since she didn't have false teeth. Peter opened the car's door for her and claimed over the front seat to get to the backseat, he wanted to save some time.

" Peter, what have I told you about claiming over the seats?!" Marya asked, she didn't look amused. " You'll get dirty footprints all over them, I just got the car cleaned out yesterday!"

" Sorry Mom, I was saving time." Peter replied.

" Now dear, he means no harm." Grandma said.

Peter settled down on the backseat and took one of the Twizzlers's from it's packet, he then watched his Mom give his Grandma hug. They had a good Mother and Daughter relationship, but he did hear that his Mom was a little bit of a rebel in her youth. She stayed out late and partied until sunrise, no wonder his Grandma went grey early.

It wasn't long until they were driving along the street, Peter had rolled down the car's back window and stared out of the window while the song I Want Candy by The Strangeloves blared from the car's speakers. He could hear his Mom and Grandma chatting in the front of the car, but his attention was soon drawn to his Grandma when he heard her say his name.

" Now then Peter, how have you been doing in school?" Grandma asked.

" Good, kind of..." Peter replied with a Twizzler hanging from his mouth. " I've been staying out of trouble, but sometimes trouble finds me."

" Oh? What kind of trouble?" Grandma asked.

" The usual stuff." Peter replied. " Last week I super glued all the rugby balls to the gym's ceiling, then the week before that I ate all of the school's chocolate puddings and threw up in the girl's restroom."

" You did what?!" Marya asked.

" Relax, they didn't know it was me." Peter replied, he tried to hide his laughter." I mean the headmaster didn't called you, right?"

" That's not the point!" Marya replied.

" It's fine Marya, he's a young boy." Grandma said. " He will grow out of his mischievous streak at some point, I myself was a little troublemaker back in my youth. Peter, did I tell you about the time I cut my Sister's hair?"

" Are you serious?!" Peter asked.

" Mother, please don't encourage him..." Marya sighed.

" I'll tell you about it some other time." Grandma said.

Peter chuckled when his Grandma gave him a wink, turning his attention back to the window he continued to chew at his Twizzler. It wasn't long until they were parking in the street where the local church was located, Peter's gaze wandered over to his Mom when he heard her clear her throat. She turned the car's engine off and adjusted her mirror so she could see him in the back of the car, her hazel eyes focused on her Son.

" You remember the rules, right?" Marya asked.

" Yeah, don't use your mutant ability in public or steal anything." Peter replied.

" Good, try and remember to follow those rules this time." Marya said.

They all got out of the car and walked along the sidewalk together, when they arrived outside of the church Peter stood there and watched some people going inside. The Father of the church gave Peter a stern look, but Peter smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at him. He felt his Grandma touch his shoulder, she gave him some money and told him to get himself a soda from the convenience store down the street.

Peter watched his Mom and Grandma go inside of the church, he put the money in his jacket pocket before he zoomed to the store down the street. He didn't do anything illegal in the store, he was trying to behave himself. He left the store and walked back to the church, when he got there everybody was gone. He could hear singing coming from inside of the church, it looked like the service was in full swing now.

Sitting down on the steps outside of the church he threw small stones into a flower pot while his Mom and Grandma attended the Easter service, he wasn't allowed inside of the church but nobody said he wasn't allowed to wait outside of the church. But on the bright side he was allowed to attend the Easter Egg Hunt, but there was one rule he had to a follow. He wasn't allowed to use his ability, his Mom had told him this before they arrived at the church. Not many people knew about his speed yet, but most people didn't know because he was too fast.

Taking a swig of his soda he got up from the step he had been sitting on, he was going to stretch his legs. He walked around the back of the church and kicked a few stones across the pathway, one of the stones bounced off a garden Gnome's face and hit Peter on the back of his head.

" God damn it!" Peter grumbled.

Rubbing the back of his head he noticed the setup for the Easter Party in the church's garden, there were food stalls and board game boxes piled up on one table. He zoomed around the garden and looked at the different stalls, he dipped his finger tip into some fruit punch before he tasted it. But he soon stopped when he noticed the refreshment table, the colours caught his attention.

The refreshment table was laid out with many Easter treats, it was an array of colours. There were iced rabbit biscuits, fruit cakes, frosted cupcakes, a fancy looking strawberry torte, boxes of Peeps, baskets of lollipops and chocolate eggs. It was a treasure trove of delicious treats, he helped himself to a bowl of candy and stuff lollipops into his trouser pocket.

Taking a iced rabbit biscuit Peter took a big bite of it while he turned around to look at the rest of the church's garden, there were colourful balloons and cardboard cut outs of lambs. But something caught his attention, there was a shiny blue egg sitting between two plant pots. He quickly zoomed over to it and picked it up, it sounded hollow. That only meant one thing, it was a chocolate egg. A mischievous grin crept across his face, he had an idea.

" I declare myself the King of the Easter Egg Hunt!." Peter said while he held the chocolate egg above his head. " Let the games begin!"

Peter glanced over his shoulder to check if anybody was around, he grabbed a straw basket and popped the last piece of his iced biscuit into his mouth. Luckily he had brought his goggles with him, he had hid them in the back of his trousers. His Mom had checked his jacket pockets before he got into the car, but he zoomed back to his basement and grabbed them without her knowledge.

Putting his goggles on time slowed down for him, he looked around the garden and smiled to himself. He loved how everything slowed down when he used his ability, there were motionless bees above flowers and a very slow moving black cat jumping down from a wall. Hanging the basket over his arm he cracked his knuckles before he zoomed around the garden, he looked inside boxes and underneath plant pots. He found five chocolate eggs in one small bush and another twelve in some long grass by a fence, it wasn't long until he had a full basket.

Now he had to hide the basket, Peter thought for a moment and zoomed back to his house. He left the basket of chocolate eggs on the steps of his house and zoomed to one of the local convenience store, he had to make some fake Easter eggs. He grabbed about five rolls of tin foil and three boxes of fresh hen eggs, he then zoomed back to the church's garden. He sat down at one of the tables and quickly wrapped the eggs in tin foil, it wasn't long until he was done.

" Now it's time to hide them." Peter said.

Zooming around the garden once again he hid the fake Easter eggs, he should be able to get away with what he had done since there was no evidence pointing to him. Hearing voices he zoomed back to the steps of the church and sat down, his Mom was just walking through the church's doorway while he picked his soda up from the step. He acted calm and smiled at her when she waved at him, he raised his soda can at her.

" Hey Mom!" Peter said.

Peter's Mom beckoned him to follow her, he got up from the step and met his Grandma along the pathway that lead to the church's garden. Many children hurried passed them, they were all excited for the Easter Egg Hunt. When they got to the garden one of the stall owners put some music on, everybody seemed to be enjoying themselves.

" Peter, would you like to join in with the Easter Egg Hunt?" Grandma asked.

" Nah, I'm good." Peter replied.

Peter had already had his Easter Egg Hunt, he did feel a little guilty though since some of the younger children wouldn't be getting chocolate eggs this year. He heard one boy complaining about getting a fake egg, but what happened next to Peter surprised him. The Father of the church grabbed at his ear and scolded him in front of his Mom and Grandma, he was blaming him for the fake eggs.

" It wasn't me!" Peter said." I swear, I didn't do it!"

" Nothing but trouble!" The Father said, he learned forward and whispered into his ear. " There's a place in Hell for children like you and your kind, mutant scum!"

Peter frowned at him, the Father was a proper asshole. He didn't believe him even though Peter had protested his innocence, he had been caught. The Father barged passed him and went to mingle with the other families at the Easter event. Peter's Mom gently stroked his hair down and asked him if he was okay, but Peter knew that his Mom knew the truth.

Everybody was staring at him after he had gotten scolded by the Father, he began to feel uncomfortable. He wanted to go home and hide in his basement, this was becoming a regular feeling for him. His Grandma gave him a bag of little chocolate balls, he looked up at her and she gave him a wink.

" Go on, I know you want to." Grandma smiled.

" Huh?" Peter asked.

Peter had a brainwave, was his dear old Granny encouraging him to do something bad? He looked over at the Father, he was reading paragraphs from his Bible to a group of young children. Peter's Mom was chatting to one of her work friends, this was the right moment for him to pull a prank without being noticed.

Pulling his goggles over his eyes time slowed down for him, he looked around at the motionless people and zoomed over to the Father. He quickly emptied the bag of chocolate balls into the back of the Father's underpants, he threw the bag over his shoulder and zoomed back over to his Grandma. Time returned to it's normal pace, Peter pulled the goggles away from his eyes and looked up at his Grandma. She touched his shoulder and rested her finger against her lips, she wasn't going to tell a soul about the prank he had pulled on the Father.

Peter and his Grandma watched the Father, they were waiting for the prank to happen. It wasn't long until the Father went silent and closed his book, he looked embarrassed. His face turned bright red and something rolled from the hem of his trouser leg, Peter knew it was a little chocolate ball though. Some of the children screamed and pointed at the little brown ball as it rolled along the pathway, he heard a few people whispering to each other.

" He's pooped himself!" One kid yelled.

" Ew!" Another kid yelled." Mommy!"

Peter and his Grandma tried to hold in their laughter, but it was hard. The Father's facial expression was hilarious, he looked so frustrated and embarrassed. He soon toddled off across the garden while chocolate balls fell from his trouser's hem, many children started to laugh. One chocolate ball rolled over to where a little girl was sitting and she screamed when it touched her shoe, the scream startled the Father which caused him to go stumbling towards the refreshment table.

The refreshment table collapsed due to the Father's weight, cakes and chocolate eggs rolled across the grass. The Father was covered in strawberry torte, everybody was laughing at him. Peter felt his Mom's hand on his shoulder, he looked up at her and she shook her head at him. But she didn't look angry, she looked amused. She told him they were leaving now, he and his Grandma followed his Mom out of the church's garden.

" Now that was an interesting Easter Egg Hunt, very enjoyable." Grandma said, she put her arm around Peter while they walked together. " Was that you? Surely it wasn't you, my Grandson is an angel."

" I dont know, maybe..." Peter smirked.

" I guess the Father had it coming." Marya said.

" Huh?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow. " Mom, what do you mean by that?"

" No one pulls at my Son's ear unless it's me." Marya replied.

A goofy smile crept across Peter's face, his Mom ruffled up his hair and smiled at him. Now he understood what his Grandma had meant about his Mom having a rebellious streak, he now knew where he got his mischievous streak from... his Mother.


	4. Here Comes The Sun - April Fools Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue
> 
> April the 1st was one of Peter's favourite days of the year, it was his only chance to play jokes and pull pranks on others without getting into trouble. His Mom was at work and his baby Sister was at his Grandma Maximoff's house, what could possibly go wrong?

April Fools Day - 1969

Peter had woken up in a cheery mood today, it was one of his favourite days of the year. It was the 1st of April and that only meant one thing, it was April Fools Day. Sitting up in his bed he yawned loudly and looked over at his Peanuts Snoopy yellow wall clock, it was only 7:30am. He normally got up around 8am since he had been suspended for three weeks from his school, it wasn't even his fault anyway. He didn't mean to set off all the fire alarms in the school which caused the sprinkler system to go off, one of the jocks had dared him to do it.

Jumping out off his bed he zoomed around his basement, he picked up his comic books and put them into pile. He made his bed and threw all of his junk food wrappers in his trash can, he did this every morning. After he had finished tidying his room he got dressed fast and zoomed upstairs for breakfast, his Mom jumped as he took a seat at the table.

" Peter, what have I told you about doing that?!" Marya asked.

" Sorry Mom..." Peter replied.

Peter's Mom was already awake and feeding his Baby Sister Lorna, his Sister had arrived two weeks early. He had to stay with his Grandma Maximoff while his Mom was giving birth in the hospital, the guy his Mom had been seeing had dumped her after he found out that Peter was a mutant. It didn't matter though, he planned to be the best big Brother to his Sister and her role model until she turned sixteen.

Peter poured himself a bowl of Trix cereal and placed the box back in the middle of the table, next he added milk and sprinkled a spoon full of sugar over the top of his already fruity sweet cereal. Spooning some of the cereal into his mouth his full attention was drawn to his Sister, she was gulping her milk down fast.

" Someone is thirsty, do you need me to get you anything from the store today?" Peter asked while he spooned another spoonful of sugary cereal into his mouth. " You know like baby formula or more cereal, I could get you something sweet. How about a box of chocolates or a loaf of bread? I can get you anything, just name it and it's yours."

" I want you to stay at home today." Marya said.

" What? Why?" Peter asked. " What did I do? I've done nothing, I swear it!"

" You do know what day it is, right?" Marya asked.

" Yeah, it's Tuesday." Peter replied.

" Don't be a smart alec, it's April the 1st." Marya said.

" Oh yeah, today's date didn't even cross my mind." Peter said.

" Oh I bet it didn't." Marya sighed to herself while she looked down at her baby in her arms. " No April Fool jokes or prank pulling this year, okay? I have enough to be getting on with today, I don't want to get home after work and find angry messages on the answering machine again."

" Are you talking about the time I put sunglasses on the baby Jesus last summer?" Peter asked.

" That and many other things." Marya replied.

" Oh, can you be more specific?" Peter asked.

" No!" Marya replied." Just eat your cereal."

" Fine then..." Peter sighed.

" Peter, I'll be dropping your Sister off at your Grandmas's house very soon." Marya said before she looked at her Son. " I'm doing a lunch time shift."

" Work? Mom, you should be resting!" Peter frowned.

Peter wasn't happy about his Mom having to go back to work early, but she needed the money to pay the bills. Also it didn't help much with all the illegal activities Peter had been doing lately, it had only happened twice and his Mom had to pay for two things he had stolen from the local toy store last month.

" I've got no choice, I've got bills to pay." Marya said. " Just try to stay indoors and watch some television, you could even clean your basement if you get really bored."

" This is bullshit!" Peter sighed.

" Language!" Marya said.

" But it is!" Peter whined.

" Peter!" Marya said.

" Mom!" Peter said.

" Do you want me to send you to your Grandma's house for the day?!" Marya asked.

" Hell no!" Peter replied.

Peter's Mom gave him one of her " behave yourself or you'll be sorry " looks, he knew he better keep his mouth shut or he could face a grounding. He sighed and continued to eat his cereal, stirring his spoon around in the bowl now and again. He had no idea what he was going to do today, maybe he could go out when his Mom left to go his Grandma's house.

Peter sat at the kitchen's table while his Mom got Lorna's things together, he watched his Sister over his shoulder from where he was sitting. She was lying on her baby play mat outside of the kitchen's doorway, she was wiggling around and whimpering. He slid from his chair and zoomed over to her side, he knelt next to her with a smile on his face.

" What's wrong with you, huh?" Peter asked, his tone was gently. " You're lucky you know, you're too young to be yelled at yet by Mom."

" Okay Peter, I'm leaving now!" Marya yelled from the other room. " Are you sure you don't want to go to your Grandma's house?"

" Nah, I'm good." Peter said. " She'll probably just teach me how to play cards again, there's only so many times I can let Grandma win at Gin Rummy. Besides, she running out of dimes. She's old, she needs her finances."

Peter's Grandma had been teaching him to gamble, it was a secret between him and his dear old Granny. He watched his Mom pick up Lorna from her play mat, she kissed him on his cheek before she left the house. And with that Peter was on his own, he zoomed down to his basement and grabbed his Walkman. He clipped it onto his belt and put his jacket on, but his attention was soon caught by somebody whistling outside of his house.

Zooming over to his basement's window he climbed up onto a chair to look through it, he saw the Postman delivering their mail. A smile began to creep across his face, it wouldn't hurt just to do one little joke since April Fool's Day was an old tradition. He thought for a moment and smiled to himself when he thought of the most awesome trick to play on the unsuspecting Postman, he knew what to do.

Peter hung his headphones around his neck, he zoomed upstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a mouse trap from beneath the kitchen's sink. They had a mouse problem in the kitchen lately, but unknown to his Mom Peter had been catching the mices and setting them free in the backyard.

" Beware Postman!" Peter said to himself while he held the mouse trap in front of his face. " I heard post boxes can bite, they're more dangerous than dogs."

Putting his goggles on time slowed down for him, he zoomed out of his house and made his way over to his neighbour's steal post box. He carefully placed the mouse trap inside his neighbour's post box, he then zoomed behind a nearby tree and watched the Postman walking along the sidewalk. He held back giggles while the Postman opened the post box's door, the poor guy had no idea what was going to happen to him.

Taking some mail from his bag the Postman placed them inside of the box and that's when it happen, the guy's face twisted in pain. Peter covered up his mouth as the Postman yelled out in pain, he did his best to hide his laughter but it didn't work. He quickly zoomed away to a nearby park and sat on a swing, he had no idea what prank he should pull next though.

Peter thought for a few minutes before he clicked his fingers, he could raid the local convenience store. The shopkeeper wouldn't even notice, he'd be in and out of there before the store's owner even knew about it. Zooming out of the park he made his way to the convenience store his Mom shopped at sometimes, he stopped outside of the store's window when he finally got there.

Pulling his goggles away from his eyes he pressed his face against the window, he could see a few customers in the aisles doing their shopping. The shopkeeper was sweeping the floor by the counter, this was the perfect time for him to strike since the owner was busy.

" I better just pull little April Fool jokes this year, nothing too big though in case my Mom finds out." Peter said quietly to himself. " Also I need some snacks, I'm hungry."

Putting his headphone on and pressing play on his Walkman the song Here Comes The Sun by The Beatles started to play, turning the volume up on his Walkman he checked out his surroundings before he pulled his goggles back over his eyes. Time slowed down for him, the customers of the store were frozen into one place and the shopkeeper looked like a statue with his broom in his hand.

Zooming forward Peter maneuvered himself around the people shopping in the store, he placed unneeded items into some customer's baskets like boxes of chocolate laxatives and sanitary products in one man's shopping basket. He took a can of peas from one woman's hand and replaced it with a can of hot dog sausages, he even put two packets of Twizzlers in one kid's pocket. Stopping for a few seconds he rearranged a shelf of canned fruit, he mixed them up with canned potatoes and balanced a creepy looking Tammy doll on a box of Ritz Crackers.

Moving his feet to the rhythm of the song playing on his Walkman he kept going, he shook up bottles of soda and ate three apples from one woman's shopping basket. After that he grabbed himself three boxes of Hostess snacks and stuff any kind of candy bars into his jacket pockets, he even had time to shake a can of soda in one guy's hand between the trouble he was causing. Peter did one more lap around the store before he returned back to where he had been standing before he had unleashed his tricks upon the store.

Time returned to it's normal pace, he watched through the window as one of the customers noticed a box of chocolate laxatives in their basket. The guy's soda can Peter had shaken up squirted everywhere, it was hilarious. The customers expressions of confusion were priceless, he chuckled to himself before he zoomed back home to his basement.

When Peter arrived in his basement he placed all of his stolen snacks on the coffee table, he opened one of the boxes of Hostess snacks and jumped onto his couch. He switched on the television set with the tv remote and relaxed, he rested his head on his hand while he ate his chocolate cupcake. His Mom wouldn't be back for hours yet, he had plenty of time to eat all of his stolen snacks in front of the television and then hide all of the evidence when he was done.

Flicking through the television channels he finally settled on the news, Peter actually liked watching the news. He'd been checking the news out more often lately, he was interested in all the mutant updates about his kind. He'd only ever met one other mutant, there was a teenage girl at one of the hippie communities his Mom use to take him to before his Sister was born. She was pretty cool, she had the ability to make plants grow and she could even control their movements too.

Grabbing another cupcake from the opened Hostess box he opened the cupcakes packaging and licked the chocolate topping while he continued to watch the news, but without any warning there was a special news report. Peter turned up the volume on his television set and sat up straight on the couch, there had been an incident in a local dive bar last night.

" Reports says that a mutant was behind the disturbance..."

" Whoa, not cool..." Peter sighed.

Peter listened to the witness reports, one man said the mutant was like an animal and others spoke about bony claws coming from his knuckles. Luckily no one was badly hurt, but the dive bar had been trashed. But this didn't look good for mutants once again since they were already being discriminated against. Sighing to himself Peter settled back down on his couch, he would be safe as long as he stayed in his Mom's basement.

« First « Prev Ch 4 of 9 Next »


	5. When Peter Met Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue
> 
> Peter always met his Mom after work if she was working late, he hated the thought of her driving home alone at night. But this night was different, who was that random guy drinking in the Dive Bar tonight?

When Peter met Logan - 1968

Peter had been lounging on his couch in his basement for the last three hours, it was 8pm on a Friday night. He had been watching Hawaii Five-O and The Fugitive while he ate his body weight in Twinkies, chocolate cupcakes and potato chips. He had already ate the dinner his Mom had left him in the oven, but a plate of Beef Bourguignon with a side of mashed potatoes and three slices of Tunnel of Fudge cake didn't fill up his young boy. His Mom was at work right now, she had an extra shift this week. He planned on meeting his Mom after she had finished her evening shift, he did it most nights so she didn't have to drive home alone in the car.

Peter changed the television channel and placed the TV remote down on the floor when he saw that Bonanza was on, he stuffed a handful of potato chips into his mouth and rested his chin on his hand. He loved watching Bonanza, it was his favourite western television show. He checked his Snoopy watch more than once while he was watching his show, he was getting inpatient now. He ended up switching the television off and putting his sneakers on while he hummed random song to himself, he was going to hangout at his Mom's workplace until she had finished her shift.

Peter put his brown coloured jacket on and his goggles, he then quickly tidied up the mess he had made in his basement. He threw everything into the trash can and checked himself out in the mirror, he was making sure he didn't have any chocolate around his mouth. Sometimes he forgot to check his face before he left his house, one time he had gone to school with chocolate icing smeared across his nose.

After that he zoomed around the house and made sure all the lights were switched off, he locked the front door with his set of house keys and zoomed along the sidewalk. Zooming through his neighbourhood Peter looked through the house's windows while he passed them, he could see families settling around their dinner tables and watching television together. He sometimes wondered what it would be like to have a Father around the house, it had always been him and his Mom. He didn't mind it just being him and his Mom, but sometimes he longed for a male role model in his life.

Entering the city area where most of the local restaurants, clubs and nightlife were located Peter kept zooming. He didn't want to stop until he reached his Mom's workplace, it wasn't the most child friendly place to be at night. Stopping in front of his Mom's workplace he pulled his goggles away from his eyes, he looked up at the Dive Bar's flashing sign while he took a strawberry flavoured Twizzler from his pocket.

The place was called Johnny's Bar, it had been open for decades by the looks of it. Peter's Mom had been working there for the last three months, it wasn't her normal scene but a job was a job when you had bills to pay.

Walking towards the Dive Bar's entrance Peter could hear the music playing from inside the building, he opened the door wide and smoke wafted into his face. He coughed slightly while he walked into the bar, he high fived the owner before he was shooed away by someone the owner was sitting with at a table.

The owner was in the middle of playing a game of cards with a group of regulars, he left them to it and walked to the bar. He climbed up onto one of the bar chairs and saw his Mom serving a woman a cocktail, it wasn't long until she noticed her Son sitting at the bar.

" Peter, what are you doing here?" Marya asked, she sounded annoyed." You know you're not meant to be in here, this place isn't for minors."

" I'm here to meet you." Peter replied before he helped himself to a bowl of salted peanuts on the bar. " I don't want you driving home alone after your shift, I'm being a good Son here."

" I won't be finished for another hour yet, I'll get you soda." Marys said.

" Thanks Mom!" Peter smiled.

Peter's Mom got him a bottle of soda and she told him to stay there until her shift had ended, she had to repeat herself twice because she knew what Peter could be like sometimes. Peter told her okay, but she told him once again to stay there before she went to serve some other customers at the bar.

Popping the Twizzler into his bottle of soda he rested his elbow on the back of the chair and looked around the bar, there wasn't many people around tonight. He noticed a few regulars, but other than that it was quiet.

The bar was dimly lit with neon purple lights above the bar area, there were small checked boards in the middle of each table. The jukebox on the other side of the room was playing the song Hello, I Love You by The Doors. The smell of cigarettes lingered in the air, it was the normal scent of any drive bar in the city.

Drumming his finger tips against the side of the chair Peter sucked some soda through the makeshift Twizzler straw, but he stopped when he noticed the guy who just sat down next to him. He eyed the guy up while he took a long slurp of his soda, the guy looked out of place with his cigar hanging from the side of his mouth.

The man was a muscly with a very unique hairstyle and impressive sideburns. He had dark brown hair and wore a brown leather jacket with a dark brown shirt beneath it, he was smoking a cigar. Turning around on his chair Peter heard the man order himself a whisky while he took his leather jacket off and hung it over the back of the chair, he then did a side glance at Peter.

" What are you staring at kid?" He asked.

" Nothing!" Peter replied.

Peter quickly turned his attention to the mirror behind the bar, he stared at the man's reflection and sucked more soda through his Twizzler straw. He watched the man smoking his cigar and taking the odd sip of his whisky in the mirror, he was mesmerized by this guy.

There was something about him, something weird but interesting at the same time. The man soon made eye contact with Peter in the mirror while he drank the rest of his whisky in one shot, he then beckoned the waitress with his hand.

" Aren't you a little bit young to be in here?" He asked.

" I'm twenty-five, I just look young for my age." Peter replied.

A breathy chuckle escaped the man's lips and he ordered himself another whisky, one of waitresses placed a red napkin down on the bar with a glass before she poured him another drink. She gave Peter a smile and said " Hello Peter." to him. Peter gave her wave has she went to serve another customer, he then turned his full attention back to the man when he heard him clear his throat.

" So, your name's Peter?" He asked." Is that what they call you around here?"

" That's my name, what do they call you?" Peter asked, his gaze lingered on the man's dog tags around his neck for a moment. " Wolverine? Is that your nickname?"

" None of your damn business..." He replied.

" What's with the tags?" Peter asked with smirk. " Army?"

" What's with the goggles?" He asked while he turned his gaze away from Peter. " Wannabe pilot?"

Peter laughed slightly at the man while he watched him take a drag of his cigar, he'd be able to find out this guys name easily. He took a long slurp of his soda before he placed his bottle on the bar, he was then ready to cause some mischief.

Pulling his goggles over his eyes time slowed down for Peter, the cigar's smoke lingered in the air and the waitress behind the bar was midway through pouring a drink into a cocktail glass. Peter slid from his chair and checked the man's pockets of his leather jacket, he rummaged through them until he found the man's wallet. He opened it up and checked the man's ID card, it said his name was Logan Howlett.

Peter zoomed back to his chair and quickly looked through his Logan guy's wallet, he found out that Logan was a Canadian citizen. He was from Cold Lake, Alberta and he had three hundred dollars in his wallet. Closing the wallet time returned to it's normal pace, the waitress finished pouring the drink and Peter hid Logan's wallet behind his bottle of soda before he pulled his goggles away from his eyes.

" Logan, your name is Logan." Peter said, his speaking tone was cocky. " Logan Howlett to be exact, you're Canadian. What are you doing in America anyway? Are you visiting family? Business trip?"

Logan raised an eyebrow at Peter, his blue eyes focused on the boy while he took another drag of his cigar. He blew the cigar's smoke from the side of his mouth, he seemed more confused than anything.

Peter rested his elbow on the bar and smiled at him before he slid Logan's wallet across the bar, his sticky fingers had been busy once again. But Logan didn't seem impressed though, he grabbed his wallet from the bar and checked if all of his money was still there.

" Don't worry, you're three hundred dollars is still there." Peter said.

" Theft, huh?" Logan asked, he eyed up Peter before he put his wallet away." Listen kid, I don't know what you're playing at but you'll end up getting yourself into trouble at some point. You can't go around stealing people's wallets, there's a lot bad guys out there. "

" Bad guys? What bad guys?" Peter asked, he sucked some soda through his Twizzler and tried to act cool. " I'll eat those bad guys for breakfast, they won't be able to catch me anyway."

" Being cocky won't get you anywhere either, bub..." Logan replied.

" Who said I was being cocky?" Peter asked, he leaned in closer to Logan and lowered his voice. " I'm fast, like really fast."

" Fast? Fast what?" Logan asked before he took a drag of his cigar. " Fast fingered? I can believe that one kid."

" What I'm trying to say is I'm different than most people around here." Peter replied.

" Different how?" Logan asked.

Peter wasn't shy about hiding his mutant ability, most people wouldn't believe him anyway since he could get away with anything. He sat and spoke to this random stranger about his mutant ability, he basically told him everything. Logan seemed to be interested in what Peter was telling him, he was a good listener and even more cooler now since he had brought Peter another soda. Peter offered him one of his Twizzlers, but he declined his offer.

" Listen kid, I wouldn't go around telling strangers about your mutant ability." Logan said before he necked back his whisky. " There's a lot bad people out there who would take advantage of you, some aren't lenient with our kind. Believe me, I've been around for a very long time."

" Our kind?" Peter asked. " Are you, you know... like me?"

" Yep, but I kind of keep quiet about it." Logan replied.

" Dude!" Peter smiled, he couldn't hide his excitement. " What can you do? Come on, show me!"

" Maybe another time..." Logan replied.

Logan got up from his chair and put his leather jacket on, he paid for his last round of drinks before he put his wallet away. Peter rested his elbow on the back of the chair while he watched Logan, he was now more curious about this guy. He had only ever met one other mutant at a hippie community, but now he had accidentally met another one by chance.

Logan patted Peter's shoulder before he relit his cigar, he took a few puffs of his cigar before he began walking away from him. But Logan soon stopped and checked for his jacket for his wallet, he looked over at Peter while he turned around to face him. Logan raised an eyebrow at Peter when he waved his wallet at him with a dorky laugh, he threw the wallet over to Logan and he caught it.

" See you around kid." Logan said.

" Not if I see you first!" Peter smiled.

Peter watched Logan leave the bar, he took his Twizzler from his bottle of soda and ate it fast while he sat properly on the chair. It wasn't long until his Mom had finished her shift, he slid from the chair and hurried over to meet her on the other side of the bar. She put her jacket on and hung her handbag over her shoulder, she then took hold of Peter's hand while they walked together through the bar towards the entrance.

" Who were talking to at the bar?" Marya asked.

" I don't know, some random guy." Peter replied.

" I see, what were you talking about?" Marya asked.

" Hairstyles, he was digging my hair colour." Peter replied.

" I highly doubt that." Marya said with a sigh. " I don't want you mingling with random strangers in bars, do you understand what I'm saying?"

" Mom, you need to relax more..." Peter replied.

" Peter, you're a twelve year old boy! " Marya said, she opened the bar's door and said goodnight to her boss. " As long as you live under my roof you'll do as I say, I'm your Mother and what I say goes."

" Does living in the basement count as living under your roof?" Peter asked with a slight smirk." You know since it's like living under the floorboards of the living room, the basement doesn't have a roof."

" Don't be a smart alec!" Marya replied.

" What? It's true!" Peter laughed.

" Come on, let's get you home." Marya said.

Peter left the bar with his Mom and they walked along the sidewalk together, it was getting late now. His Mom put her arm around his shoulders and spoke to him about having a late supper when they got home, he was defiantly looking forward to their late supper. They normally had grilled cheese sandwiches with fries and a side of ketchup. It was heavenly and cheesy at the same time, but not very filling. He took another Twizzler from his pocket and chewed at it while he walked, he hoped that one day he would get to meet this Logan guy again.


	6. Happy Halloween!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue
> 
> The year was 1969, it was October 31st. Young Peter Maximoff loved Halloween, it was his favourite day of the year. But how far would he go when it came to playing tricks on others?

October 31st, 1969

The Maximoff Residents

Peter was in the kitchen eating cereal, it may have been 6pm in the evening but to him cereal was a great snack before dinner. He was planning on going out later for some trick and treating times, but his Mom wasn't too pleased about it. Especially after what had happened last year at the local Halloween party, they weren't hosting a party this year at the Town Hall due to Peter's mischievous ways. But he knew the real reason behind it, they hadn't been invited this year.

So this year Peter was spending Halloween at home, he had decorated the outside of his house with one pumpkin and a little rubber bat hanging from the door handle. He was planning on watching a few horror movies and eating his bodyweight in candy, well that's what he had told his Mom. He loved Halloween, he enjoyed playing tricks on his neighbours and stealing candy from the bullies of the neighbourhood. He had a few tricks up his sleeve for this evening, but he couldn't go out until his Mom had left the house.

Spooning some more cereal into his mouth Peter listened to the radio playing in the kitchen, it was all Halloween jokes and classic Halloween songs. Drumming his finger tips against the table top he continued to listen to the radio while he ate his cereal, the song The Monster Hop by Bert Convy was playing on the radio.

I heard strange noises coming from a house on the hill  
So I crept up to the window and looked over the sill  
My heart almost stopped, I nearly died of fright  
By the dim candlelight I saw the strangest sight

There was Frankenstein and Dracula and Wolfman too  
Dancin' with some zombies, what a ghastly crew  
The ol' ugly vampire was doing the bop  
And everything was rocking at the monster's hop

" Peter!" Marya said.

" I'm in the kitchen, Mom!" Peter said.

Peter's Mom had work tonight, his younger Sister was staying with his Grandma Maximoff for the night. He had told his Mom that he was planning on staying in tonight, but she probably knew it was a lie. She had basically given up on his mischievous ways since she couldn't stop him, no one could stop him because he was just too fast.

Marya walked into the kitchen and switched the radio off, she was now ready for work. She put the cereal box away and the milk back into the fridge, she told Peter that he needed to start cleaning up after himself. He told her he knows while he spooned the last of his cereal into his mouth, he then slurped his leftover milk from his bowl.

" Are you going to be okay by yourself tonight?" Marya asked.

" Of course, I'm fourteen after all." Peter replied, he looked over at his Mom and rested his elbow on the back of his chair. " I'm going to eat my body weight in junk food and watch a few old movies, I'll be fine."

" I know how old you are, Peter." Marya sighed, she smoothed his hair down before she kissed him on the top of his head. " Just be good, okay?"

" I promise." Peter said.

" I'll be back by 10pm, if you need anything just call your Grandma or go over to her house." Marya said, she put her earrings in before she drew the kitchen's curtains. " I can trust you to do that, right?

" Sure, I can do that..." Peter replied.

" Your dinner is in the oven, there's also a bowl of candy near the front door in case we get any trick or treaters." Marya said while she put on her shoes on next. " Answer the door if they knock, also throw those chocolate covered ice cubes away. I don't want you giving those out, you know what happened last year..."

" It was just a trick, Mom." Peter said with a slight chuckle. " It's not my fault that some kid broke one of their teeth on my disappearing candy, it was meant to melt in their candy bag! That was the whole point of my trick, it was meant to be sticky and messy."

" And who had to pay for their dentist bill?" Marya asked.

" You did..." Peter replied.

" Just throw them away." Marya said.

" But Mom!" Peter whined.

" Just do it!" Marya said.

" Yeah, okay..." Peter sighed.

" I'll see you later." Marya said.

" Bye Mom." Peter said.

Peter smiled at his Mom while she walked out of the kitchen, but unknown to her he had his fingers crossed behind his back. He heard the front door of the house open, the minute the door closed behind his Mom he zoomed to the living room's window. He waved to his Mom before he drew the curtains, he had to wait until her Rambler Wagon had left the driveway before he unleashed his mischief upon the neighbourhood.

Peter listened to his Mom's Rambler Wagon driving out of the driveway, he zoomed to the kitchen and got a few soda bottles from the fridge. He grabbed a bag of potato chips and a box of cupcakes from the kitchen before he zoomed back to the living room. He needed to make it look like he'd been at home for the evening, he messed up the couches cushions and drank a few of the sodas. Next he opened the bag of potato chips and placed them on the couch, he then left the box of cupcakes on the coffee table.

Zooming to his basement he grabbed his goggles and his jacket, he then hurried back upstairs. He switched the lights off in the kitchen and the hallway, he left the lamp on in the living room though. He made sure he had left the television on, there was an old Dracula movie on right now and a few old horror movies were going to been shown after it.

Peter put his goggles on and his jacket, he was now ready to play a few tricks on his unexpecting neighbours. Time slowed down for Peter as he zoomed out of his house, he stopped for a brief moment to check on his pumpkin he had carved earlier. He then headed along the street and stopped by a parked car, he needed to scope out his neighbourhood first. Pulling his goggles away from his eyes he watched a few kids knocking on a house's door, they soon got some candy and made their way down the pathway.

" Trick or treat!"

That's all Peter could hear, there were children everywhere. Some were dressed in costumes and others just wore witches hats, but mostly all of the children were carrying bags of candy. There were pumpkins near pathways and a spooky looking scarecrow in one front yard, he could even see one man dressed as the devil with a pitchfork. He was giving candy out to anyone who came to his house, the atmosphere was joyful. Halloween music was playing loudly from one house, the spirit of Halloween was strong in his neighbourhood.

Well, I saw the thing comin' out of the sky  
It had the one long horn, one big eye  
I commenced to shakin' and I said "ooh-eee"  
It looks like a purple eater to me

Peter looked over at one of the houses in his street, he noticed a group of teenagers from his high school lingering on the front lawn. He knew them all very well, they were the local bullies. The very same bullies from the Halloween party last year at the Town Hall, he hadn't had many encounters with them since last October.

The teenagers were smashing pumpkins and scaring children with rubber goblin masks, they had even stolen one little boy's candy bag which caused him cry. Sighing deeply to himself Peter knew what he had to do, he needed to stop them from upsetting other children from his neighbourhood.

" It's time to get spooky." Peter said.

Pulling his goggles over his eyes time slowed down for Peter, he zoomed over to the group of bullies and unleashed his mischief upon them. Maneuvering himself around some of the teenagers he began to pull their trousers down to their ankles, to Peter's disgust one of the teenagers wasn't wearing any underwear. After that he zoomed over to a tap and turned it on, the tap was connected to the front yards water sprinklers.

Peter soon turned his attention to the leader of the bullies, his name was Bobby. He hadn't really picked on Peter since his mutant ability had manifested, most of the kids at his high school knew not to mess with him anymore. He thought for a moment and clicked his fingers when he got an idea, he knew what to do to him.

Zooming over to a big pumpkin he picked it up and quickly moved to a carving knife that had been left on the house's porch, he then began faze one of his plan. He cut a hole in the bottom of the pumpkin, the hole was big enough to fit over Bobby's head. He zoomed over to the leader of the bullies and put the pumpkin over Bobby's head, he then tied the teenager's shoelaces together.

Peter then zoomed to the other side of the street, he watched the mischief unfold as time returned to its normal pace. He hid behind a car and peered over it's bonnet, he couldn't wait to see their reaction to his tricks.

Bobby stumbled forward and fell face first onto the pathway, he tried to pull the pumpkin off his head but it seemed to be stuck. He was rolling around on the pathway and yelling to his friends, but they had their own problems. The rest of the bullies were yelling with embarrassment while they tried to pull their trousers up, they were stumbling around on the grass. They were making fools of themselves, it was very entertaining.

" Who turned out the lights?!" Bobby yelled.

A group of girls were passing by the house at that very moment, they began to laugh and point at the teenagers. But the best part was yet to come, it was going to get wet. The garden's sprinklers turned on and water began to spray around them, one of the teenagers slipped over. He fell forward onto his knees, his trousers were still around his ankles and his bare backside was on show. The teenager's butt was pointing directly at the girls, Peter couldn't help but laugh at the scene unfolding in front of his eyes.

" I didn't know there was going to be a full moon tonight!" Peter laughed.

The group of girls screamed at the sight of the teenager's bare backside, they hurried along the sidewalk and dropped half of their candy on the way. But the owner of the house soon opened the front door, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The owner of the house looked furious, he yelled at the teenagers and hurried down the porches steps towards them. But without any warning the man slipped and fell down the porches steps instead, after that Peter zoomed along the street.

Peter soon stopped outside of another house in a different street, he read the name on the mail box. He rolled his eyes and groaned to himself with annoyance, the house belonged to the Father of the local Church. He hated that guy, he was nasty towards mutants and he had said some horrible things to Peter about them too.

Peter's revenge on the Father had been funny though, those chocolate balls at the Easter Fair had come in handy. He had embarrassed the Father badly, he was now banned from all Church services for life. He didn't care though, he found church boring anyway.

A smirk slowly crept across Peter's face when he thought of a trick to play on the unexpecting Father, he quickly zoomed to the house's backyard and hid behind a shed. He peered from behind it and saw the Father standing near the kitchen's window, he could also see some bedsheets hanging on the washing line near the window. The Father closed the kitchen's curtains and Peter crept from his hiding place, he knew what to do.

Zooming over to the clean bedsheets Peter took a black marker pen from his jacket pocket, his tongue pocked from the corner of his mouth while he drew a ghosts face on the white sheet. Next he grabbed a torch from the porch and some ladders that were leaning against the fence, he covered the light part of the torch with some red candy wrappers. He leaned the ladders against the washing line and placed the torch behind the bedsheet, he then switched the torch on.

After that he checked out his handy work, it was a random idea. Peter crossed his arms and rubbed at his chin, it would have to do. He glanced over at the kitchen's window before he zoomed over to it, he then knocked on the window three times. Zooming back to his hiding place he peered from behind the shed and watched the kitchen's curtains draw back, that's when he heard a scream. He covered up his mouth while he laughed into his hands, he couldn't believe he had scared the Father with a sheet ghost.

It wasn't long until he heard the back door of the house open, there was heavy footsteps hurrying cross the garden and Peter hid back behind the shed once again. He could hear a lot of huffing and puffing, the Father wasn't happy at all. But what happened next made Peter gulp, he wasn't expecting to hear the Father yelling his name.

" Peter Maximoff, I know this is you!" He yelled.

" No it's not!" Peter yelled.

" Yes it is!" He yelled.

" I believe not!" Peter chuckled.

" Wait until I get my hands on you, my boy!" He yelled.

" I'd like to see you try!" Peter sang.

" I'll call your Mother!" He yelled.

" She's not home!" Peter yelled.

Peter leaned back against the shed and peered from behind it, he watched as the Father hurried over to the washing line. The Father pulled at the washing line and knocked the torch off the ladder, but without any warning the washing line bounced forward. It hit the Father hard in his face which caused him to stumbled backwards, he grabbed at the bedsheet and pulled it from the line as he fell backwards onto the ground.

" Accidents happen." Peter smirked.

Peter chuckled to himself and laughed even harder when the ladder fell on top of the Father, he could hear him groaning from beneath the spooky bedsheet. Leaving his hiding place Peter walked over to Father and crouch next to him, he patted the Father's forehead with a chuckle before he pulled the bedsheet away from him. He then zoomed away to another part of the neighbourhood with the bedsheet in his hand, he ended up a few doors away from his house.

There was still a few more hours left until Peter's Mom returned home from work, he decided to go trick or treating for an hour. He made two holes in the bedsheet for his eyes and pulled it over his head, it dragged on the floor behind him but it didn't matter. He noticed some children walking passed him so he decided to follow them down a stone pathway, he didn't have a candy bag with him though.

One of the kids knocked on the door and a woman answered the door, she was holding a big bowl of candy in her hands. Peter noticed that there was some good candies in the bowl, he knew these kids had struck gold tonight.

" Trick or treat!"

" How wonderful you all look!" She smiled.

Peter managed to make a little makeshift bag from the bedsheet, he helped himself to the candy and took a handful before he followed the children to the next house. He kept on doing this until they reached his house, the kids kept knocking at his house's door and looking through the letter box. But no one was answering, he had to hold in his laughter each time the kids knocked at his door.

" I guess no one is home, we should try the next house." Peter said.

" Yeah!" One kid said.

" Let's go!" Another kid said.

The children agreed with Peter and they walked back along the pathway, but Peter stayed behind. He watched them leaving while he pulled the bedsheet away from his head, he then chuckled to himself. He had totally tricked them since the house belonged to him, that bowl of candy in his house was all his now.

" No treats for you, but plenty for me." Peter smiled.

Opening the front door to his house he stepped inside and closed the door behind him, it wasn't even 9pm yet. He pulled the bedsheet from around him and took the bowl of candy his Mom had left out for the trick or treaters, he then made his way to the living room. He dragged his candy filled bedsheet behind him while he walked, the odd chocolate bar was leaving a trail to the living room.

The living room was the way he had left it, the television was still on and the empty soda bottles were sitting on the coffee table. He left the bedsheet on the floor and jumped onto the couch, the candy from the bowl scattered around him. He opened one of the candies and popped it into his mouth before he put his feet up on the coffee table, he didn't plan on moving until his Mom returned home.


	7. Rockin' Around The Cherry Bomb Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue
> 
> Peter loved Christmas, it was his favourite time of the year unless you counted Halloween or April Fools Day. But in the year 1970 he may have taken his pranks too far, this may explain why he lived in his Mom's basement sometimes.

Rockin' Around The Cherry Bomb Box.

Christmas Day - 1970

It was Christmas morning at the Maximoff residents, the house was filled with music. Wrapping paper was scattered around the living room, the television was playing some old Christmas movie and the turkey was roasting in the oven. The vegetables were already boiling in saucepans on the stove and the jug of mulled wine was cooling on the kitchen counter. Peter had checked on the sweet potato pie in the oven, he loved helping in Mom in the kitchen.

They had opened all of their presents and ate their breakfast in front of the television, this was a normal family tradition after opening presents. Peter and his Sister didn't get much, but they were grateful for what they got since their Mom worked two jobs. Peter had used his mutant ability to to purchase or steal presents for his family, he had actually stolen the turkey from the local supermarket.

Peter's Mom wasn't too pleased that he had stolen things from local businesses, but she didn't say anything about it since Lorna was happy that she got everything she had asked for from her letter to Santa. Peter had given his Mom two new doormats and some expensive perfume, his Sister had received many princess dresses this year. He had even zoomed over to his Grandma's house this morning to give her a present from him, a box of chocolate covered cherries and a new scarf.

Peter was babysitting his little Sister while his Mom went to pick up his Grandma, they were planning on spending the day together. Peter changed the vinyl playing on the recorded player, he had gained quite the collection with the aid of his sticky fingers. He had chosen something festive, he turned the volume up and asked his Sister if she would like to dance.

" Yes please!" Lorna said.

Lorna jumped to her feet and dropped her dolls on the floor, she then hurried over to Peter with her star wand in her hand. She grabbed hold of his hands and stepped onto his feet, she laughed while he guided her around the living room. Her maneuvered her around the Christmas tree and twirled her underneath his arm, she was enjoying their little dance together.

Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
At the Christmas party hop  
Mistletoe hung where you can see  
Every couple tries to stop  
Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
Let the Christmas spirit ring  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
And we'll do some caroling

Lorna jumped from Peter's feet and twirled around on the spot, she was pretending to be a ballerina. She asked Peter to lift her up, he picked her up by her waist and she stretched her hands above her head while she sang along to the song. It wasn't long until Peter was spinning her around on the spot, they laughed together until Peter lost his footing.

" Whoa!" Peter yelled.

" Peter!" Lorna screamed.

They both fell onto the couch and laughed, it was a soft landing. Lorna playful hit her Brother with a cushion, he allowed her to win this little cushion battle. She soon bounced from the couch and returned to her dollies, she soon settled down in front of the television. Peter watched his younger Sister, she was playing with some dolls and watching a small train driving around the bottom of the Christmas tree.

Peter continued to watch his Sister until his Mom returned home with his Grandma Maximoff, he jumped up from the couch and greeted his Grandma. Lorna wasn't that far behind him, she was excited to see her only living grandparent too. She hurried passed her Brother and hugged her Grandma tightly until she gave her a present wrapped in red paper, it wasn't long until Grandma Maximoff's attention was on Peter.

" Merry Christmas, Grandma!" Peter said.

" Merry Christmas!" Grandma said, she ran her fingers through his hair and gave a sloppy kiss on his cheek " You need a hair cut, you're beginning to look like a hippy."

" I'm growing it out." Peter said.

Peter chuckled at his Grandma's comments about his hair, he wanted to grow his hair out since he saw Pink Floyd in concert a few months ago. Long hair on men was becoming a trend now in the 1970s, he just wanted to fit in like everyone else in this new decade. He thanked his Grandma when she gave him a box wrapped in green wrapping paper, he soon opened his gift and smiled when he saw what she had gotten him.

" Whoa, Cherry Bombs!" Peter smiled.

" Mother, you shouldn't have..." Marya sighed.

" They're just toys, they won't hurt anyone." Grandma said.

" Tell that to the schools restroom's U-bend..." Marya said while she began picking wrapping paper up from around the living room. " Peter, be careful with those. Don't be reckless this time."

" I promise I'll use them for the fun things, no pranks... this time." Peter said.

Peter kissed his Grandma's cheek before placed them on the couch, but his Mom told him to not leave them lying around when his Sister was in the house. He told her okay while he threw a cushion on top of the box, he then went to hang up his Grandma's coat in the hallway. He tucked his hands in his jacket pockets and listened to the music playing in the living room, his Mom must have changed the record for his Sister.

That's Frosty the Snowman  
He's a jolly happy soul  
With a corncob pipe and a button nose  
And two eyes made out of coal

" Peter, a little help in the kitchen!" Marya said.

" Okay, Mom!" Peter said.

Peter walked through the hallway and made his way to the kitchen, his Mom had been cooking in the kitchen all morning. He had helped with the vegetable peeling and he even made roast twinkies which was his speciality, it was a random recipe idea. His Mom asked him to set the dining table, he told her okay before he zoomed everything he would need to the dinning room. It wasn't long until he heard his Sister calling him from the living room, she always wanted his attention.

" Peter, come and play with me!" Lorna yelled.

" I'm busy Lorna!" Peter said.

Lorna complained until their Mom told her that Peter was helping her out in the kitchen, she soon stopped calling for him after that. Peter placed four plates and cutlery on the table top, he made sure the table looked festive. His Mom had placed a vase with a Christmas bouquet in the middle of the table already, he placed two small angels on the table and some white candles.

Peter returned to the kitchen and helped his Mom with the serving bowls, she had already filled them with hot vegetables. She did complain to Peter though about the turkey being dry, he had one job today and he failed. He was the one who was meant to basing the turkey while she was out, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

" Peter, can you start taking the bowls to the dinning room." Marya asked, she was busy stiring the gravy on the stove hob. " It's ready to be served, can you tell your Grandma and Lorna that dinner is ready too."

" Sure, Mom." Peter said.

Using some oven gloves Peter zoomed each bowl of vegetables to the dinning room, he place them carefully on the table and yelled to his family in the living room. Lorna soon came running towards Peter, she grabbed him around his waist and asked him again if he would play Princesses with her after dinner. He told her okay before he lifted up from the floor, he then carried her over to one of the chairs.

" You've got to sit here." Peter said while he placed her down on the chair. " I'm sitting with Grandma, you know so she doesn't drive Mom crazy with her complaints about dinner."

" Okay, but I'm the Christmas Princess today!" Lorna said.

" You're always the Christmas Princess." Peter smiled.

Lorna smiled up at her big Brother, he always let her be the Princess because he didn't want to wear her plastic taira again. It got caught in his hair last time, it wasn't funny since he had to cut his hair after that incident. Peter went and sat across the table from his Sister, they spoke to each other until their Grandma joined them.

Peter cupped his hands together and watched his Grandma sit down next to him, she told Peter that she had brought some turkey seasoning in case he wanted to sprinkle some on his dinner. He couldn't help but chuckle at his Grandma, she was always doing things like this when his Mom cooked Christmas dinner.

" What's that sweet smell?" Grandma asked.

" It's my roast twinkies, do you want to try one?" Peter asked.

" No thank you, dear." Grandma replied, she looked over at Lorna and whispered to her. " They'd get stuck in my teeth."

Lorna giggled when her Grandma popped her false teeth out for a moment, she soon put them back in though when Marya carried the turkey into the room. Peter told his Mom that the turkey smelt delicious, his completment brought a smile to her face. She placed it down on the table and wiped her hands on her apron, she told her family that dinner was now served.

" What a lovely spread, Marya." Grandma said before she helped herself to some roast potatoes. " The turkey looks a little dry though, but that's no fault of your own. Turkey is such a funny bird to cook, I prefer chicken."

" I know, Mother..." Marya sighed.

" That was my fault, I forgot to based it." Peter said.

" Oh well, it happens." Grandma said.

Marya looked over at Peter, he shrugged his shoulders at his Mom while he stuffed a roast twinkie into his mouth. He knew his Grandma was fussy about turkey, it was mostly his fault anyway since he forgot to based it while his Mom was picking up his Grandma. He watched his Mom carving the turkey while he leaned on his hand, but his mind soon began to wander.

Peter's gaze was soon fixed on the turkey, a prank was soon forming inside of his head. The cherry bombs his Grandma had brought him for Christmas would easily fit inside of that bird, he was now wondering how big of an explosion would they cause inside of the turkey. He watched his Mom placing some turkey on his Grandma's plate, he licked his lips before he zoomed to the living room.

Time had slowed down for Peter, his family wouldn't even notice that he was gone. He stopped in front of the couch and opened the box of cherry bombs, they were all lined up in their cardboard container. He knew they could cause some damage if he used more than two, he took two from the box and zoomed back to his seat in the dining room.

" Thank you, Marya." Grandma said.

" Turkey leg please!" Lorna said.

" What do you want Peter?" Marya asked.

" Just some breast for me." Peter replied, he smiled at his Mom and hid the cherry bombs behind his back. " Maybe a wing, anything will do for me... I'm not picky."

Marya continued to carve the turkey until everyone had some turkey on their plates, she sat down next to Lorna and helped her daughter with the vegetables. Peter soon had a plate full of different foods, he tucked into his marshmallow sweet potatoes while he eyed up the leftover turkey, he was ready to strike.

" Peter, will you please pass me the gravy?" Grandma asked.

" Sure." Peter replied.

Peter went to reach for the gravy boat before time slowed down for him, he got up from his seat and zoomed over to the turkey. He moved the turkey to the very far end of the table, he didn't want anyone getting hurt when the cherry bombs exploded. He took a lighter from his jacket pocket and lit the two cherry bombs, the flames on the fuses were frozen into one place.

Smirking to himself Peter carefully placed the cherry bombs inside the turkey, he soon returned to his seat and picked up the gravy boat before time returned to its normal pace. He placed the gravy boat next to her plate and picked his fork up from the table, he kept his gaze on the turkey while he played with his mashed potatoes.

" Is there something wrong, Peter?" Marya asked.

" Huh?" Peter asked, he looked over at his Mom and smiled at her. " Nope, I'm just savouring the flavoursome turkey."

" Hmm..." Marya replied.

" This turkey is a bit dry, Marya." Grandma said.

" Mommy, the turkey is dry." Lorna said.

A laugh escaped Peter's lips, his Grandma always said what she thought. But without any warning smoke began to come from the turkey, the cherry bombs were finally making their presence known. Lorna was the first one to notice the smoke coming from the turkey, she pointed at it and screamed when the turkey explored. Pieces of the turkey scattered across the table and flew into the air, it was like a turkey rainfall.

Peter dodged a rogue turkey leg, it hit the wall and bounced into the chair next to him. He glanced around the dinning room, there was turkey everywhere. His Grandma was pulling turkey from her hair and his Sister was chewing at her turkey leg, but his Mom looked furious. Her hazel eyes were focused on him, he was in some serious trouble right now.

" Peter!" Marya yelled.

" Oh shit.." Peter muttered.

Marya was ranting and raving about how long it had taken her to cook that bird, he felt awful. He slumped down in his chair, he could feel his Mother's angry gaze on him. He knew he was in for a grounding of a lifetime, his Thanksgiving prank had backfired on him. He really needed to stop doing pranks on his family, his mischievous ways needed to stop at some point.


	8. I Lost My Glove In Alaska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue
> 
> When Peter saw an advert on his television set for a ski resort he had no idea that his next adventure would take him all the way to Alaska, he longed to play in the snow. He wanted to get away from his city and enjoy the snowy mountains, but one distraction left him in a tricky situation.

I Lost My Glove In Alaska - 1969

Peter was bored, but this was normal for our young mischievous hero. He had played all of his video games and ate his bodyweight in candy, he had listened to all of his new vinyls he had stolen from a local record store. He had even cleaned his basement, he had nothing else to do with his time.

It was winter in his city, the snow was already melting and people were getting out of their houses more. Peter hadn't been allowed out much due to an incident that had happened in his neighbourhood, he had upset a group of local children with his mischievous antics. He had been playing snowman bowling, but the children of his neighbourhood didn't like his games. They didn't see the funny side of knocking over snowmen with bolder sized snowballs, it was all fun and games until someone told his Mom on him.

Peter was lounging in his basement, he was lying on his bed and hanging his head over the side of it while he watched television upside down. He longed for adventure, he wanted to put on his snow boots and run until he was miles away from his city. He was becoming more restless with each passing day, being fast didn't help much neither.

Flicking through the channels with his television remote Peter stopped when he saw one advert, it was about a ski resort in Alaska. He did a back flip off his bed and landed on his feet, he immediately got the urge to get his snow boots when he saw some snowy mountains pop up onto the television screen. It looked very inviting, he wanted to be there.

" Whoa!" Peter muttered.

Peter turned his television off and threw the tv remote over his shoulder before he zoomed to the other side of his basement, he wanted to visit those snowy mountains in Alaska. He put his snow boots on and grabbed his coat from his coat peg, he was soon dressed in his winter wear.

Next he grabbed his backpack and zoomed to the kitchen, he quickly raided the fridge. He needed snacks for his adventure, he took leftover sandwiches and two bottles of soda. But he soon heard his Mom's voice from the living room, she knew he was up to no good.

" Peter, what are you doing in the kitchen?" Marya asked.

" Nothing, Mom!" Peter replied while zipped up his backpack and hung it over his shoulder. " I'm just packing a few snacks, I'm going out for a run!"

" Where are you going?" Marya asked.

" Just around the block, not too far." Peter replied with a smirk. " I'll be back by 6pm, okay?"

" Okay, just stay out of trouble." Marya said.

" Will do, Mom!" Peter said.

Peter closed the fridge's door and put his backpack on properly before he left the kitchen, he said goodbye to his Mom while he put his goggles on. His Mom was busy feeding his little Sister, she told him to be good while she looked at him over her shoulder.

" I'll behave, see you later." Peter smiled.

Pulling his goggles over his eyes he headed towards the front door, he was soon closing the door behind and hurrying along the pathway. Peter stopped at the postbox and looked both ways down the street, there was hardly anyone around besides two kids playing tennis with snowballs.

Peter had an idea where he was going, he had most highway routes mapped out inside of his head. He had travelled around America more than once, he knew he had to cross the Canadian boarder to reach Alaska though. He had to travel towards the West Coast, but he kept a map in his backpack just in case he needed to refresh his memory.

Time slowed down for Peter, he watched a bird moved it's wings slowly as it landed on a tree branch and he noticed one person slowly itching their backside outside of their house. He smiled to himself before he zoomed down the street, he took the tennis rackets from the kids and left his neighbourhood. He could use the tennis rackets to walk on the snow in Alaska if the snow was too deep.

Peter kept on running with the tennis rackets in his hand, he left his city and headed across America. He stopped in North Dakota though, he needed to steal some random items for his adventure. He had found a little store in Bismarck which was the capital of that state, he only took what he needed.

Three packets of shoelaces and a bag of potato crisps for a quick snack, he needed to keep his engery levels up. After that Peter continued to zoom through the other states, he soon crossed the Canadian boarder and headed towards Alaska. He soon found himself at a forest reserve, there was a wooden sign saying Chugach National Forest on it.

Peter put the tennis rackets into his backpack and let the circle ends stick from his bag, he soon put his gloves on because it was getting chilly. There wasn't hardly anyone around, it was winter after all. He looked out over the vast wildernesses ahead of him, he could see snow covered mountain tops and a large lake which had frozen over. There was a road running along side the fenced off lake, he didn't want to take that route though. He wanted to visit the mountains and build himself an snowy fortress, he could easily get up there with the aid of his mutant ability.

Time slowed down for Peter while he jumped over the fence and vented forward, the lake's surface beneath his feet didn't even crack since he was light has a feather when he was using his speedy ability. He managed to reach the other side of the lake in seconds, he then looked up at the mountains before he tied the tennis rackets to his sneakers.

Peter had seen someone using tennis rackets in his neighbourhood once in the snow, there was always a method behind someone else's madness is what his Grandma Maximoff always told him. He made sure he had done double knots around his sneakers, he didn't want to catapult these borrowed rackets across the mountain range.

" Okay, that should hold." Peter said.

Looking up at the mountains he tucked his thumbs behind his backpack straps, he formed a safe route inside of his head. He wanted to avoid some pathways due to stoney edges and the steep drops, he didn't fancy hurting himself out here. He was so far away from home, his Mom would kill him if she found out he was in Alaska.

Zooming forward Peter began making his way up the mountains, he used his feet to jump from tree trunk to tree trunk in some parts because he was feeling daring and brave. But he soon found a perfect spot to build his snowy fortress, it wasn't too high up and he could still see the lake from where he was standing.

" Alright, let's get started." Peter said.

Peter took his backpack off and placed it by a tree, he then took a small gardening spade from his bag. He had taken it from his basement before he left, it belonged to his Mom but she wouldn't mind him borrowing it. He soon got to his feet and eyed up the snow, he was ready to begin.

Zooming forward he begin digging himself a medium sized castle moat, he made sure all of the snow he was digging was thrown to the middle of the circle. He wanted to use it to build his fortress, he was always thinking on his feet.

After Peter had finished the moat he begin to make blocks of snow, his tongue poked out of the side of his mouth while he measured the block with his arms. It seemed like the right length and width, he then made himself another hundred snow blocks.

Wipping some sweat away from his forehead he had to stop for a moment, he drank one of his sodas while he sat on one of his snow blocks. It may have been cold up the mountain but Peter was beginning to build up a sweat, his speed sometimes made him feel warm.

" Back to work." Peter said.

Peter left his soda bottle spinning in the air before he zoomed back to work, he carefully made a square with his snow blocks and piled them up until he got a house structure without the roof. He used his spade to cut a doorway into one of the snow walls and he soon built himself a little stairway, it didn't look that bad.

Peter crawled through the doorway and got to his feet, he used his ability to make two windows. The fortress was eight foot in length and five foot in height, he could easily see over the top of it if he stood on his tip toes. He made a little snowman next and placed it on the window frame, he needed a guard to protect his domain.

" You've got this Norman." Peter said, he placed a bottle cap on the snowman's head. " You're my number one snow solider."

Peter smiled at the snowman before he looked through the fortresses window, it was his own Kingdom amongst the Alaska Mountains. He could see across the winter wonderland, it was beautiful and crisp against the bright blue sky. He ended up spending hours up the mountain, he had built himself a snowman army and make some snow angels, he even had a snowball fight by himself. But soon the sky began to change, the sun was setting.

Peter checked his watch and cursed to himself when he saw that it was 9pm, he had forgotten about the four hour time difference in this time zone. His Mom was going to kill him, he was in for a grounding of a lifetime when he got back home.

Gathering his belongings Peter took one last look around before he zoomed back down the mountain side, he hurried across the lake and made his way back to road he had taken to this nature trail. He took the tennis rackets off his sneakers and placed them back in his bag, he made sure he had everything before he zoomed along the road.

The world around him whizzed passed his eyes, he noticed so many things around him while he made his way back home. Peter could now focus on thing a few meters ahead of him, he was learning to control his mutant ability with every passing day. He noticed three medium sized rocks ahead of him, but he lost his concentration for a few seconds because he saw a dime in the middle of the road.

Without any warning Peter stumbling over his own two feet, he yelled as he was flung forward. His knees grated along the road's surface before he rolled onto the road's grassy embankment, his knees were in agony. He lay on the side of the road while tears began to form in his eyes, he couldn't believe he had tripped over his own two feet because of a stupid dime. He sat up after awhile and looked at his knees, he could see blood soaking through his torn jeans.

" Shit.." Peter whinced.

Pulling the legs up on his jeans Peter examined his knees, they were badly grazed and bleeding. He checked himself over next and pulled his goggles away from his eyes, he wasn't too badly hurt. It was just his knees that had taken the full force of his tumble, but they would heal fast if he rested for an hour or two.

Peter had packed some band aids in his backpack, he unzipped his bag and took them from the inside pocket. His Grandma had always told him to carry some with him just in case he needed them, he owed her a box of chocolate covered cherries for her good advice.

Peter fixed his grazed knees with the band aids, he packed everything away when he was done. He sat on the side of the road for at least an hour before it began to snow, he couldn't stay here any longer since it was getting colder and darker by the minute. He needed to find somewhere to shelter, anywhere out of the snow would do.

Peter got to his feet and pulled his trouser legs back down, but he found it painful to use his mutant ability while his knees were injured. He whinced as he began to walk along the side of the road, it would take him forever to get home now.

" My Mom is going to kill me, why do I do stupid things like this?" Peter asked himself. " Alaska isn't cool anymore, I'm never coming back here aga..."

Peter stop mid sentence when a truck honked it's horn at him, he looked over his shoulder and watched the truck pulling over into the side of the road. He held onto his backpack straps while the driver rolled his window down, he had no idea who was driving this truck. But he raised an eyebrow at the driver when he saw who it was and gorped at him, he was speechless for once.

" Oh, it's you..." Peter muttered.

The man inside the truck removed his sunglasses while an airy laugh escaped his lips, he looked down at Peter with smile on his face. He was more surprised to see Peter in these parts, the young mutant boy was far away from his city. The truck driver was in fact Logan Howlett, they had met over a year ago in the Dive Bar his Mom worked at back in his city.

" Hey kid, what are you doing out here?" Logan asked with a slight smile. " Shouldn't you be at home right now, it's way past your bedtime."

" I'm just on an adventure." Peter replied, he stepped towards the truck and limped slightly. " How about you? On the road, huh? Yeah, it must be hard being a lone wolf, do you get it? You know because it says Wolverine on you dog tags."

" I see you've still got that smart mouth on you..." Logan replied with a sigh. " Do you need a ride?"

" I'm not sure you're going my way." Peter replied.

" Look kid, I don't wanna leave you out here." Logan said while he rested his arm on the door's window frame. " It's getting dark, won't your Mom be worried about you?"

" Not really, she knows I can take care of myself." Peter replied.

" Are you sure about that?" Logan asked.

" Yeah, I'm sure." Peter replied.

" Alright, last chance for a ride." Logan said before he rested his hands on the steering wheel. " I can take you as far has Alaganik, I'm not heading your way like you said."

" Fine, I'll hitch a lift with you." Peter said with a sigh. " Thanks dude, I'll repay your kind deed back... someday."

" Alright bub, hop on in." Logan said.

Peter stared at Logan for a few seconds before he walked around to the other side of the truck, he then opened the truck's heavy door and climbed onto the passager seat. He groaned a little when he knocked his right knee on the truck's door while he closed it, his knees were still painful. He took a few deep breathes before he looked at Logan, he looked kind of concerned for him.

" Have you had an accident?" Logan asked.

" I tripped over my own feet..." Peter replied, the knees of his jeans were torn and bloody. " It happens sometimes, I lost my concentration when I was using my mutant ability. My mind kind of wanders on the odd occasion, I'm still trying to control it."

" You'll get use to it." Logan said before he rolled up the truck's window. " We've all been there, it takes years for some of us to get it right. You won't believe how many mutants out there struggle with their powers, it's normal."

" How long did it take you?" Peter asked.

Peter stared at Logan, it seemed like he had gotten lost in his own thoughts for moment until Peter clicked his fingers in front of his face. Logan soon snapped out of his thoughts and told Peter that it was none of his business, it seemed like this Logan guy didn't like talking about his past.

" Buckle up, it's going to be a long journey home." Logan said.

" Home?" Peter asked.

" Change of plans, I'll take you to the Canadian boarder." Logan replied while he looked at him. " You're hurt, you won't get that far in this weather. You'll end up freezing to death out here, I don't want that on my conscience."

" I thought you weren't going my way." Peter said.

" I changed my mind..." Logan said.

" Cool, I'm grateful for that... I'll owe you one." Peter smiled.

" Buckle up, kid." Logan said.

Peter placed his backpack on the floor and clipped his seat belt into it's buckle, it wasn't long until they were driving alone the snowy highway. The truck smelt like cigars and cheap alcohol, this didn't surprise him at all. Logan seemed like the kind of guy that would sleep in his truck and not change his clothes for days, he kind of smelt like an animal.

The truck began to warm up and Peter was getting warm, he unzipped his coat before he went to pull his gloves off. But one of his gloves was missing, he searched around the seat first before he looked down at the truck's floor. He must have lost his glove when he had his accident, it was long gone.

" Is there something wrong?" Logan asked.

" I think I've lost my glove in Alaska." Peter replied.

" That sounds like one wacky story." Logan said.

" Yeah, it does." Peter chuckled.

The trucks headlights lit the highway ahead of them, it wasn't long until the snow began to fall even harder. The roads were hazardous, the window wipers were swishing back and forth with all of their might. Logan had turned up the heating not long ago, the windows kept streaming up inside the truck. He had opened his window just a crack, but a cool breeze soon gave Peter a chill.

Peter was grateful that Logan had found him not along, he would have frozen to death if it wasn't for this random stranger popping up in his life once again. He soon turned his gaze towards the window and leaned on his hand, he watched a few cars passing by the truck before he breathed onto the glass. He drew a smiley face on the window with his finger tip while he yawned, he had no idea how long it would take him to get back home.


	9. Bubble Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue
> 
> The year was 1970, it was Valentine's Day. Peter was only fourteen and he hated this holiday, it made him feel sick to his stomach. But it wouldn't stop him from causing some trouble, but may be a random girl would turn his head for just one second.

Valentine's Day For Mutants

Peter's High Scool - 1970

It was February 13th1970, it wasn't exactly Valentine's Day until Saturday but it never stopped the students from having a romantic school day. There were pink hearts hanging from lockers and red roses in most of the classrooms, there was even a cupcake stand selling heart shaped cookies near the school's canteen. The scent of love was wafting through the high school, but someone soon set off a stink bomb to drowned out that smell. 

Peter wasn't a fan of Valentine's Day, he despised the day. He found it pointless, but he did like the half price chocolate though after the romantic holiday had ended. He was more interested in today's date though, it was Friday the 13th. That meant bad luck for some, he was totally down with causing a little bit of mischief before the school day ended.

Peter was drumming his pencil against his maths book, he couldn't wait for lunch time. He normally went home to get his lunch, it only took in a few seconds to get there since he was fast. He never liked eating with his fellow classmates, he didn't have many friends at his school since he was an outcast. Being a mutant didn't help, it was quickly becoming his curse. 

The mathematic Miss Crooks was telling the class about dynamical systems and differential equations, he understood none of what she was trying to teach them. Peter yawned and leaned on his hand, he felt his eyelids getting heavy. His head began to slowly lower towards his desk, but he jerked when he felt someone touch his shoulder.

" Pay attention, Peter." Miss Crooks said.

" Yes, Miss Crooks..." Peter said. 

Peter watched the teacher walk passed his desk, he rubbed at his eyes and tried his hardest to stay awake. His gaze wandered over to the classroom's wall clock, he began counting down the minutes until it was lunch time. The school bell soon rang and the students around him began to pack away their school books, the teacher soon told them to leave the classroom in an orderly manner. 

The students soon began leaving the classroom while Peter packed his school books away, he wasn't in a hurry to get home. He had to collect some science books from his locker first, he had science homework he needed to take home with him in case he forgot to do it. Miss Crooks said goodbye to Peter before he left the classroom, he actually liked his math teacher. She was always nice to him and helped him with his timetables, he was glad that one of the teachers at his high school was taking interest in his school work.

Peter walked down the corridor until he reached his locker, he then he unlocked it with his code. He got his science books and put them in his backpack, but his attention was soon drawn along the corridor when he heard someone drop something on the floor. Many of the students were looking down the corridor and cheering, he noticed a girl picking the contents of her school bag off the floor. She looked around Peter's age, but standing right in front of the girl was Bobby. The local bully of the high school, the bane of Peter's life.

Peter sighed to himself and closed his locker door, he hated that Bobby had now started picking on girls. The guy had no morals, he enjoyed making his fellow classmate's lives miserable at the school. He was about to leave but he heard the girl yell out in pain, his attention was yet again drawn to Bobby. The girl was holding her left hand, he had no idea what Bobby had done to the girl but he wasn't going to let him get away with it. He hated bullies, he didn't understand why people enjoyed hurting others.

Peter zoomed down the corridor and stopped not far away from the girl, he watched Bobby laughing until he made eye contact with him. A look of fear crept across Bobby's face, he knew what Peter was capable of doing. He soon back away from the girl and hurried down the corridor with his friends, he wouldn't be harassing the girl anytime soon while he was still around these parts. 

The girl was still picking her belongings up from the floor, she seemed upset. Peter felt sorry for her, he too had been targeted by Bobby before his mutant ability had manifested. He checked his watch before he crouched next to her, he then helped her to pick up her belongings. He soon got to his feet, the girl began to thanked him but she froze when she saw him.

The girl stared at Peter, her blue eyes were wide and her mouth was partly open. She was just a little bit taller than him, she had long brown hair and she wore a blue gypsy top with flared demin jeans. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear before she spoke with him, she seemed jumpy.

" You're that kid!" She said. 

" What kid?" Peter asked.

" The one who causes trouble, the mutant." She said.

" Ooooh that kid." Peter said with a sigh. " Yeah, that's me. But I prefer being called Peter."

" I know your name, we take history class together." She said.

" We do?" Peter asked.

" It's okay if you don't remember me." She replied before she fastened her bag. " I kind of keep my head down in lessons and sit at the back of the classrooms, I'm not very sociable with others."

" Why not?" Peter asked. 

" Well, I'm different than most." She said.

" Different how?" Peter asked.

" Do you really want to know?" She asked.

" I guess." Peter replied.

The girl looked both ways down the corridor, she hung her bag over her shoulder and took her books from Peter. She grabbed hold of his arm and told him to follow her, she wanted to show him something in private. Peter didn't even have time to object, he was partly dragged down the corridor by this random girl. He had no idea where she was taking him, but she soon stopped him outside of the janitors closet. She opened the door before she pushed him inside the small room, he wasn't too pleased about being pushed.

" Hey, what are you doing?!" Peter asked.

" I'm not going to do anything to you if that's what your thinking." She said while she closed the door behind her and switched the light on in the room. " I come here most days to eat my lunch, the janitor is my Uncle."

" Really?" Peter asked.

" Yeah." She replied.

Peter tucked his hands in his jacket pockets and looked around the room, there was a lot of cleaning products on the shelves. The smell of bleach lingered in the air, but it was peaceful. He understood why the girl came here to eat her lunch, she probably had the same reason why he went home for his lunch. To get away from the other students, he didn't like being around them neither.

" Are you hungry?" She asked before she unbuttoned her bag. " I've got some Ding Dongs if you want one, my Mom always packs me too many." 

" I'm starving, but no thanks." Peter replied, he took a few steps towards her. " I should get going soon, my Mom leaves my lunch in the oven. We only get an hour for lunch, so make it quick."

" Oh..." She said. " I guess I should tell you why I brought you here then." 

Peter watched the girl placing her bag on a wooden chair near a tool box, she tied her hair up into a ponytail and turned around to face Peter. He rocked on his heals while he made a popping sound with his mouth, he was beginning to feeling awkward. 

" Are you ready?" She asked.

" Yeah." Peter replied.

The girl licked her lips before she covered her mouth up with her hand, she then blew a kiss at Peter. He raised an eyebrow at the girl, he had no idea what she was doing. But without any warning she began blowing a bubble from her mouth, but it looked weird. It was purple and gooey looking, but it kept it's shape as she allowed it to part from her lips.

" What the hell that thing?!" Peter asked. 

" I don't know, it's disgusting right?" She asked.

" Totally disgusting, also kind of cosmic." Peter replied.

" Cosmic?" She asked.

" I grew up around hippies, it's a long story." Peter replied.

Peter watched the bubble floating towards him, he tilted his head to one side and reached his finger towards it. He went to pop the purple coloured bubble, but the girl stopped him by grabbing hold of his wrist. She told him if he popped the bubble he would get slimmed, the bubbles she creates can get sticky.

" Who are you?" Peter asked.

" I'm Lucy Miller." She said.

" Are you a mutant?" Peter asked

" I think I'm a mutant." Lucy replied with a sigh " I'm not too sure though, I've never told anyone about my little secret before. You won't tell anyone, right?"

" My lips are sealed, I'll tell no one... I swear." Peter replied.

" Do you want to see something else that's cool?" Lucy asked.

" Sure." Peter replied. 

Lucy let go of his wrist and reached her hand towards the bubble, she then moved her hand side to side. The bubble seemed to sway with her hand movement, she told Peter to watch this while she did a swift movement with her hand. The bubble immediately reacted to her hand movement, it whizzed passed Peter's head and hit the wall behind him. The bubble popped when it made contact with the wall, it left a gooey runny stain behind. The goo dribbled down the wall, it kind of reminded Peter of some chocolate pudding he once threw up in the girl's restroom.

" Whoa..." Peter said.

" Cool, huh?" Lucy asked. 

" Totally." Peter said with a chuckle." How big can you blow those things?"

" The biggest bubble I ever blew was the size of my Grandfather's old pickup truck." Lucy replied, she cupped her hands behind her back. " Why do you ask?" 

" I'm just curious." Peter replied with a smirk. " How would you like to get revenge on Bobby?"

" Revenge?" Lucy asked.

" Yeah, the sweetest kind." Peter replied.

" What kind of revenge? " Lucy asked.

" Just a prank, nothing too serious." Peter replied. 

" But what if we get caught?" Lucy asked.

" We won't get caught, not with me around." Peter replied. 

" I don't know about this, Peter." Lucy said with sigh. " It's kind of cruel, dont you think?"

" Not when it involves Bobby, he's nothing but a bully." Peter said. 

Peter explained to Lucy that his mutant ability was speed, he informed her about how all mutants had different abilities. He told her about the hippy community he had visited and how he had learnt to control his ability, he even showed her his ability by zoomed back and forth across the room. He went onto tell her about all of the pranks he had pulled over the years on Bobby, he was actually quite proud of his mischievous achievements.

" Wow, you're such a badass!" Lucy smiled.

" I know, it's hard keeping it a secret sometimes." Peter said.

" Don't worry, I'll keep your secret." Lucy said.

" Thanks." Peter said. 

" So, what's the plan?" Lucy asked. 

Peter itched the back of his head, he was forming a plan inside of his mind. He clicked his fingers and told Lucy that he'd got the perfect prank to pull on Bobby, but he needed her help to lore him into the janitors closet. 

" How am I meant to do that?" Lucy asked. 

" I'll sent him a love letter or something." Peter replied while he crossed his arms. " You can wait in the closet and I'll make sure he gets here, then it's slime time."

" What about your Mom?" Lucy asked.

" What about her?" Peter asked.

" I thought she was expecting you home for lunch." Lucy replied.

" Oh no, she's at work." Peter replied. " It's only leftover meatloaf, it can wait." 

" Okay, let's do this before I change my mind." Lucy said.

Peter gave Lucy one of his dorky smiles before took some paper from his backpack, he needed to do a quick love note for Bobby. Lucy help him with the note, she sprayed some perfume on the paper and drew love hearts on it. They had decided on a short and sweet message, it had mostly been Peter's idea. 

" Meet me in the janitors closet, you stud muffin!" Peter smiled.

" Who shall we say it's from?" Lucy asked.

" Erm, I'll just leave that part blank." Peter replied. 

Peter folded the letter in half and told Lucy to wait by the door, he went through the plan with her once again before he left the janitors closet. He looked both ways before he zoomed down the corridor, there was many people around since it was lunch time. He stopped outside of the canteen, he watched a few students walking passed him before he followed behind them. He scoped out the canteen, he soon spotted Bobby sitting with his group of friends near a window. 

They were laughing and throwing french fries at their fellow students, he'd prank them all if he could. Pulling his goggles over his eyes time slowed down for him, he zoomed over to the food court first and stole himself a burger before he maneuvered himself around the tables. He stopped in front of the table Bobby was sitting at with his friends, he was tempted to maneuver a milkshake above Bobby's head but he fought off the urge to do it.

Peter kissed the letter before he slid it underneath Bobby's hand, but he could help but cause a little bit of mischief. He smashed his fist down on one of the bully's dinner trays before he zoomed back to the canteen's doorway, he just couldn't help himself sometimes. Pulling his goggles away from his eyes time returned to it's normal pace, he couldn't hold back his laughter when he saw the aftermath effect of his prank. The bullies at table yelled when some milkshake spatted across the table, it wasn't long until all the other students in the canteen were laughing at the group of bullies too. 

Peter bit at his bottom lip while he tried to stop himself from laughing, he didn't want to draw any attention to himself. He soon noticed Bobby though reading the note, the school bully seemed pretty smug over the little love note. Bobby excused himself from the table and Peter zoomed back along the corridor, he quickly opened the janitor's closet door. He apologised to Lucy when she jumped, he told her to get ready because Bobby was on his way.

" What if it goes wrong?" Lucy asked. 

" Then I'll take care of him." Peter replied while he glanced along the corridor. " I'll just be along the corridor, he should be here soon."

" Okay, wish me luck." Lucy said. 

" Good luck!" Peter smiled.

Peter closed the door to the janitor's closet, he soon hurried along the corridor and hid behind a wall that was connect to another corridor. He unwrapped his stolen burger and pulled the tomato from the bap, he then threw the tomato at the ceiling before he took a bite of it. He peered from behind the wall, he soon saw Bobby strutting his stuff along the corridor. 

Holding back his laughter Peter could help but quietly hum the James Bond theme tune, he couldn't help himself. It felt like he was detective from a television show, he was in his element right now. Bobby was soon standing outside of the janitor's closet, he ran his fingers through his greasy dark hair and checked his breath.

" Totally lame." Peter chuckled. 

Peter watched Bobby opening the closet's door, he disappeared from his sight. Throwing his burger over his shoulder he hurried down the corridor, his sneaker squeaked with every footstep he took. He nearly slipped over when he reached the open doorway, he saw Bobby leaning against the back wall of the room.

" Maximoff?" Bobby asked.

" Do it now!" Peter said.

Bobby looked confused, he had no idea what was going on. It wasn't long until Peter saw a gooey purple bubble being blown out of Lucy's mouth, the look of horror soon crept cross the bully's face. Bobby moved forward, but as always our speedy little hero was ready for everything. Time slowed down for Peter while he pulled a roll of duct tape from his backpack, he pulled a strip of it away from it's roll before he zoomed over to Bobby. He pushed Bobby backwards towards the wall with one of his fingers, he soon had him duct tapped to the wall in no time. 

Peter zoomed back to the doorway, he put his duct tape roll away while time returned to his pace. Bobby called Peter every bad word under the sun, but he would soon be eating goo if he didn't keep his mouth shut. He leaned his shoulder against the door frame and watched the chaos unfolding in front of his eyes. 

The bubble freed it's self from Lucy's lips, she looked over at Peter with a smile on her face. He beckoned her to do it, she soon turned her attention back to Bobby and smiled sweetly at him. She did one swift movement with her hand and the bubble reacted to it, the bubble was soon speeding towards Bobby. 

" Maximoff!" Bobby screamed. 

Lucy hurried towards Peter and grabbed hold of his arm, she told him to run in case anyone saw them. He didn't have to be told twice, he hurried down the corridor with Lucy not far behind him. It wasn't long until they heard the screams of Bobby echoing down the corridor. Peter laughed loudly as he turned into another corridor, he could soon hear a commotion coming the corridor they had just left. He knew he'd get into trouble over what he had just done, but they couldn't prove anything.

" Oh my god, Peter!" Lucy laughed.

" I know, right?!" Peter smiled. 

Peter spun around his toes and ran backwards until they both reached the end of the corridor, he soon stopped when Lucy leaned back against the wall. She was trying to catch her breath, but she couldn't stop laughing over the prank. It took her a few minutes to calm hrrself down, she wiped a few tears of laughter away from her cheek before she spoke to him.

" What a rush!" Lucy smiled. 

" Did you see his face?" Peter asked while he leaned his shoulder against the wall. " It was priceless! I wish I saw him get slimed!"

" Believe me, it wouldn't have been pretty." Lucy smiled,

" You're amazing, do you know that?" Peter asked.

" Well, not until now." Lucy laughed.

" Totally amazing." Peter smiled. 

Peter looked at Lucy and laughed along with her, he was kind of happy that he hadn't gone home for lunch today. He may have just found his new partner in crime at his school, he definitely was a bad influence on her. Lucy smiled back at him rested her shoulder against the wall too, she leaned forward and pulled something from his hair before she showed him. 

" You've got tomato in your hair." Lucy said. 

Peter took the tomato from her hand and examined it, the tomato must have fallen on his head instead of sticking to the ceiling. He threw it up at the corridor's ceiling and watched it stick to it this time, but he was taken by surprise though when Lucy kissed his cheek. She thanked him for today, she told him she never thought school would ever be this fun.

" You're welcome, I think..." Peter said.

Peter couldn't help but stare at Lucy, she wasn't like the other girls at his school. Most of the girls at his school weren't mutants, he had only ever met one other girl who was a mutant but she was like five years older than him. Her name was Grace, she had him to learnt how to control his mutant ability at the hippy community. He heard Lucy saying something to him before she cupped his face with her hands, she turned his face towards her before she kissed his lips. 

Peter was frozen to the spot, he was trying to register what was happening to him. His eyes were wide and arms hung loosely at his sides, he didn't even kiss her back. Her lips were soft and the scent of strawberries filled his nostrils, he didn't know what to do since this was his first kiss. He was dazed for a few seconds while Lucy pulled herself away from him, he hadn't been expecting Lucy to kiss him. He cleared his throat and looked down at the floor between them for a brief moment, he could feel himself blushing. 

" I'm sorry..." Lucy said.

" Nah, it's cool." Peter said.

" I don't know where that came from, it must be the thrill of the moment kind if thing." Lucy said while she played with her bag's strap. " But it was fun, I've never done anything like this before..."

" Tell me about it, it's been hectic day for sure." Peter said.

" I should get going, I need to eat my lunch." Lucy said with a slight laugh. " Not in the janitor's closet though, I think it's occupied for now."

" Yeah, tell me about it.." Peter said. 

" Well, I'll be seeing you around." Lucy said.

" Totally." Peter smiled.

Checking his watch Peter noticed that he had twenty minutes left until his next lesson, he would have enough time to go home and eat his lunch before his next lesson started. Lucy said she would see him in history class tomorrow, she then began walking down the corridor. Peter watched her leaving, but he soon called after her.

" Hey, I'll save you a seat!" Peter said.

" You better, Maximoff!" Lucy said 

Lucy looked back at him and waved to him before she turned right into another corridor, he was now alone in the corridor. Peter couldn't help but smile at himself, it seemed like he had found himself a new future friend at his school.


End file.
